Fallen Angel
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are two angels left in a world ruined by war. By chance they meet and together try to fix the wrongs done by Fallen Angels. Until one day they discover they're not the only angels left and it's up to them to help the remaining Fallen Angels see the light.
1. How We Ended Up Here

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I walk alone amongst the derelict streets of a once beautiful city. I remember when the sun once shone warmly on its streets and people once filled its buildings. When the streets were filled with chatter and music, instead of debris and silence. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing alone. A sixteen year old girl who's from a land caught in war. Well it's rather simple, my family were killed.

I lived here with my family, my mom, dad, brother and me. Everyday we went to the park, whether it was rain or shine and explored the great unknown- or we did until the war started. A band of rebel angels, Fallen Angels as we call them, had attacked the town centre and things only grew worse from there. Men were called to war and had to leave their families or be killed. Either way they died in the end. My dad who was an honest and noble man went to fight. He never returned.

One day, in the midst of the war a bomb had hit my family home, I still remember the moments before it came. Mom was cooking lunch and my brother was playing with our dog, Buddy. I was out in the pavilion, sketching the sweet cherry blossom tree in our garden. I loved to draw, it was the way I escaped the brutal reality of my life. I then looked up at the clouds to see if any rain was coming, only to see a bomb heading our way. I yelled as I ran, but they didn't make it out in time. I saw tears fall down my remaining family's faces. I was the only one to make it out alive that day.

As the bomb collided with my home, I yelled in emotional pain. In a second they were buried in debris, killed in an instant. All that I'd ever loved was gone in a moment. Every night I cried myself to sleep. I didn't eat or drink, I just thought about all I'd lost. I was an person with no use. I'd lost everything that would pull me out of this war.

Everyday for two long years, I just kept hoping and wishing that they'd emerge from the rubble, but they never did. They were gone- dead and nothing could change that. And the thing that hurt most, was once an angel dies their gone. There is no life after that, you're just wiped clean off this world and nothing will ever change that.

I sigh. It's been four years now since the war ended and I've found no other survivors. It's either because they're all dead or there's so few left that it's a struggle to find others in this huge place. I sigh as I think about how much longer I have to live. Eternity I guess, considering I'm immortal, unless I'm killed or die from starvation or dehydration. I start to scavenge for some food and water, what an angel still has to eat and drink. All because I'm in Heaven doesn't mean I don't have to.

Sure, I'm smart and have started growing crops, but I've got a few months till they start producing so I'm left with finding and eating. If only someone would come and prove to me there's a point in living in this godforsaken world.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I walked down the old abandoned streets of Heaven's capital city. After four years and I'm still attracted to this shit hole. Wow. It wasn't always such a bleak and desolate place, Ascension City, Heaven's capital. It was once a not to bad place to be. Until that fucked up war started. And all because some jackass Fallen Angel wanted to control the way God ran this world. Well, God's gone now along with all the other angels. I'm the last one left.

My sad excuse of a dad kicked me out once I'd gone to Juvie for the third time. What! You can't blame a guy for wanting to pull pranks and what not. My ma wasn't so bad, she was the kinder parent and didn't want me to go, but I left. It was a good thing really cause once the war began, my home was targeted first, since my parents were cops. A bunch of people who had relatives in a government official role or emergency services field, were targeted first. Only a few like me lived to tell the tale. But even they died, one by one, day by day, till only one of us were left. Me.

I kick up some dirt as I trudge along the cracked paving stones. My stomach rumbled and my throat was dry. Great. Now I have to scavenge for something to eat and drink. Food was hard to find here and clean water twice as hard. Just my luck. Why did this stupid war have to happen?

I peer around me, studying the buildings to determine which was more likely to have something edible. Time went swiftly here and if you weren't careful at nightfall the monsters created by the hate, malevolence and greed of the war will come and consume you. That's why so many of the survivors died. Many of them didn't believe in the monsters of the night that we call Shadow Ghasts and carelessly went off into the night, never to return.

Most of the buildings were heavily bombed out and unsafe to search. I then studied the opposite direction. Hmm, wasn't too bad. I could stay in one of them for the night and possibly find food. It was then I saw a place where there would certainly be food. A supermarket.

I spotted it from across the street. It didn't look to bombed out and it seemed as if no-one had been in it for years. Perfect. Putting my hood on, I walked towards the building, hoping there was something decent to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my latest story: Fallen Angel. How'd you like it? Tell me in reviews. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was searching a pretty decent building for food, when I heard footsteps. It can't be. I haven't seen another angel in years and even if they were here, who says their not Fallen. On instinct I reach for my bow and draw my midnight blue cloak closer, blending with the shadows. My raven wings were covered by my cloak and my arms were the only vulnerable area to attack.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and turned around in a flash, my bow held close the mystery person's throat. It was then I saw him. Another angel and a normal one at that. He had a green mohawk and several facial piercings. Hmm interesting. His eyes were a streaking shade of teal-blue and were deep like the ocean.

"Are you a rebel or innocent?" I say coldly pressing the arrow closer to his neck.

"I'm innocent," He replied staring straight at me, "But who's to say you are?" I let go of him relieved. If he was the only other person in this godforsaken world then at least he was on my side.

"I'm innocent," I smile at him, "I thought I was the last angel left."

"Me too," He gave me a smirk, "Name's Duncan. You?"

"Gwen," I suddenly spot the sky and start to search for food again. It's almost time to head back home, "You got anywhere to stay for nightfall?"

"Nah," He just shrugged, "I'll probably crash here for the night."

"Are you crazy?!" I blurt out, "Have you heard about the Shadow Ghasts?"

"Sure have," He winked at me, "But there's no need to worry about it, Sunshine." Great I'm stuck with a cocky pervert.

"Sunshine?" I raise another brow, "Seriously?"

"Well it seems like when you're in the right mood you can beam like sunshine, so it just stuck," He shrugged, "Plus I always give nicknames." I just nod in agreement as I rummaged through a store box. I then found a large box of canned tomato soup and fruit. Score.

"Yes!" I grab the items and walk towards the exit.

"So you found something to eat?" Duncan stared at the box in my arms.

"Yeah and I'd better head back to my home before nightfall," I say pushing the door, "It was nice meeting you Duncan."

"Nice meeting ya too, Sunshine," He stared into my dark brown eyes as I left. As I walked down the street, I waited to see if he'd come out after me but he didn't. I guess I'm truly destined to have no friends. I sigh as I turn the corner onto Maple Grove.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I just stared at the door Gwen had left by. It had been ages since I'd seen let alone spoken to another angel and something about her seemed different. She wasn't as bitchy or preppy as your usual teenage chic. I just stood there for around a minute and then decided to take action.

"Gwen!" I shout as I burst out of the supermarket, "Wait up!" She looked behind her to find me walking towards her.

"So why are you following me?" She smirked.

"Cause I thought what's the point in living in the wreckage of the world without a friend to share it with," I smirk back.

"Wow," She looked at me astonished and then teased me, "That's deep. Who would think Mr Tough-Guy here is so soft?!"

"I'm not soft," I retaliate, "I'm just trying to enjoy the rest of my time in this shit-hole."

"Sure," Gwen rolled her eyes and then passed me the box, "My home's not too far from here." She began to run down the street, "And if you don't wanna be killed by Shadow Ghasts I suggest you hurry up!" We then ran down through the streets of Ascension City, towards Gwen's home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it longer. Tell me what you think in reviews. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	3. You Prank Me I Prank You

**Gwen's P.O.V**

We reached my home as the sun began to sink below the horizon. I lived in a small house that had somehow escaped the war unchanged. It had no bomb markings from air raids or even a missing door. All of the furniture in there seemed intact and the surrounding area wasn't too bad. Inside were two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. It was perfect.

Soon after I found my home, I started planting crops to harvest, eat and save to regrow, gradually raising the barren land into small a fertile patch of greenery. I'd changed a wasteland into a small paradise and gradually expanded, but as it got bigger, it needed more attention. I never stopped though and now that I've found Duncan, maybe he can help.

"Nice digs," He whistled as he looked around my small retreat, "How did you do all this in four years?"

"I have a really green thumb," I shrug, "I used to plant flowers in my old garden. Before the war." I saw him nod.

"Well at this rate the world will be back to normal in a few more years," He remarked making me blush. I didn't really get complimented much, even before the war. My parents were either too busy or I was too different for the others to notice. Now that I think about it, I never really had friends either. I wince as I remember life before the war. Sure it was better but not all of it was pleasant.

"You ok, Pasty?" Duncan placed a hand on my shoulder,he must've seen me wince. Crap.

"Yeah," I smile back letting him inside, "And Pasty seriously?"

"Well you didn't like Sunshine much so I thought of this one," Duncan shrugged playfully putting the box down and flopping onto the sofa.

"Fine. How about I call you...Juvie," I say ruffling his mohawk, he did look like he went there after all.

"Hey!" He punched my arm playfully.

"Oh sorry," I play along, "Did I mess up your hair? Silly me. But why would you care? You're just Mr tough guy." I then ruffle his hair again.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Duncan said reaching for me.

"Get what?" I mock pouting and running upstairs to my room and locking the door. He banged on the door repeatedly.

"Gwen!" He yelled, "Let me in now!"

"I don't think I want to!" I reply mischievously. This was the most fun I've had in ages, just imagine being alone for four years in the wreckage of the world with no-one to talk to. You'd probably go insane. He then continued banging as we both played along not giving in to the other.

Suddenly we heard a deafening howl come from outside. Shit. We were silent. I caught a glimpse of the dark fur of a Shadow Ghast and stayed silent and still. I watched as my chest gradually fell and rose. Then as suddenly as it came, it passed, its yellow eyes illuminating the ground below. That was close.

Sure they couldn't come into our houses but they can lure you out and when you least expect it kill you. No-one's ever lived to tell the tale of what a Shadow Ghast really looks like. It's stayed a myth for years.

Out in the hallway it was quiet. Too quiet. Sure I've known Duncan for less than a day, but he's the type of person who isn't silent for long.

"Duncan?" I call out opening the door, "Where are you?" Before I could register what happened something grabbed my waist from the darkness and lifted me up. I punched and kicked but it was of no use against my foe. What was it? It then shoved me into the closet and then turned the light on. (The electricity still worked because it ran on our magic).

"Please don't kill me," My arms flew to my face as I flinched, ready to be hit; I then saw it was Duncan standing in front of me and he was smirking.

"That's not funny!" I say punching him.

"No it wasn't, it was fucking hilarious!," He was laughing now, "You should've seen your face! You looked like you were going to shit yourself in fear!" I punched him again, "Ow!"

"Good," I reply pushing past him, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to make dinner." I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder as I went downstairs and I swear I caught him staring at my ass. I knew I shouldn't have worn my booty shorts and leggings today. Whatever. He's probably a player so it must be a force of habit.

I go to the kitchen and get out two cans of soup and get some of the flour I had left. I added some water to the flour and added a little salt to make some dumplings. While they cooked I cleared the kitchen up. I smile as I begin to heat up the soup. At least I have company now.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I laughed my ass off after Gwen realised I'd pranked her.

"That's not funny!"She muttered punching me.

"No it wasn't,it was fucking hilarious!"I was holding the wall for support,"You should've seen your face! You looked like you were gonna shit yourself in fear!" She glared at me and then delivered another punch. "Ow!"I mutter. Damn she can punch hard. She then told me I deserved it for being a jackass and went downstairs her hips swaying from side to side unintentionally.

As she walked down the hall my gaze drifted lower and lower until it stopped at her ass. Fuck. Before the war I was a player. I saw a hot chick,seduced her and then left her for another. It wasn't odd for me to stare at them or even flirt openly,I never felt guilty about it. But with Gwen I mentally punched myself.

_'Get a grip man,' _I think to myself_' this is the first chick you've seen in years. You've known her for less than a day and are already checking her out.'_ Now I'm going crazy. All of this war shit has messed with my head.

I then catch the scent of food. Now that I think about it,I haven't eaten in a while. I made my way to the kitchen to find Gwen a the stove.

"Oh, Hi Duncan," She turned around, "Food's almost ready." She then turned back to the stove. Wow. Did she just forget about the prank I did? Nah,Gwen doesn't look like the forgiving type.

"So you haven't done anything to the food?" I eye her carefully.

"Nope," She shook her head, "It's just plain soup and dumplings." She then turned the stove off and got two bowls and spoons from a cupboard and drawer.

"So you put nothing in it?" I try again.

"If you don't trust me then make your own food," Gwen grumpily put my bowl on the table and sat down. I began to eat the soup when I felt a burning sensation at the back of my throat.

"Oh I forgot to mention," Gwen smirked, "I may of put a little jalapeno pepper in your soup." I knew it! She was definitely not your usual type of girl.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Do you like the little ending? Tell me what you think in reviews. Till next time,**

**D.L.D **


	4. I like you too

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I laugh as Duncan rushes to the sink to get a cup of water.

"Well now you know not to mess with me," I smirk getting up, "Anyway I'm beat. Night." I give him a smug look and head upstairs to my room. That'll stop him from staring at my ass and thinking I'm your usual type of girl.

I flop down on my bed and let out a sigh. I never thought I'd miss the simple things in life such as company, fun or even friends. Most of my friends were fake and my real ones always ended up moving away. We stayed in contact but didn't see each other often. I really need some help. As I overthink and complicate things more than they already are, I slowly drift to sleep. The last thing I remember thinking about was how great it was to finally have some company.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

After I'd found a glass of water I saw Gwen in a different light. She wasn't your usual girl alright. She was different. Fun, a rebel, even savage. All of the chicks before the war were like dolls: look different but blend in. All with nice smiles and following the rules, never trying to have fun. I'm definitely happy I'd found Gwen now.

I went upstairs to find two rooms. But which was mine? Gwen didn't tell me. I opened the first door to find a Gwen asleep on the bed. She was curled up and looked comfy. Lucky. Her short teal highlighted hair was sprawled around her face and had a serene smile on her face. If only everyday could be as peaceful as this. I left the room and tried the next door.

The room was pretty nice. It had a bed and stuff I needed, I can't remember how long it's been since I've actually slept in a bed,and wasn't too bad in size. Exhausted I took my shirt off and slipped between the sheets. They were warm and soft, like my old dog Max's fur. I wish I could've saved him. At least he's in a better place then this here. Constantly searching for food and worrying about when your next safe zone would be.

I soon fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was how good it was to finally not be alone.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up early and stretched. That had to be the best sleep I've gotten in years. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. The paleness had gone back to its natural shade and the dark rings around my eyes had almost gone. Wow. Who knew having company could help you sleep better.

I walk over to my chest of drawers and get out an outfit. I got the only clean clothes I had left, showered and put them on. A midnight blue crop top and mini-skirt. Luckily I had some black leggings to go underneath or that pervert would be staring at me all day. I then grabbed my dirty clothes basket and headed to Duncan's room.

I knocked on his door, no answer. I tried again and got a quiet groan. Well I wasn't gonna waste no water on two washes, so I opened the door and went inside. I regretted it instantly. I found Duncan sprawled over the bed with nothing but his boxers on. Not bad huh. Well he looked like he worked out. Fuck. Blushing I silently left the room and closed the door behind me.

I haven't seen a guy in years and lets just say that was enough to turn me on. Great. How can I want to fuck a guy I just met?! I need help. Sighing I went downstairs and put my clothes in the washer. At least he wasn't awake or who knows what would have happened. I then went outside and picked some wild berries I found to eat for breakfast.

Soon after I'd finished my daily morning routine, Duncan came down, with a top on. Thank God. I was making some pancakes and berries and I guess the smell woke him up.

"Hey Pasty," He smiled at me, "Are you making pancakes?"

"Yeah," I smile flipping one over, "Can you pass me the syrup?"

"Sure," He went over to the cupboards, "Which one is it in?"

"The one on the top right," I say putting the last pancake on a plate.

"Got it," He then took his plate and put a bunch of syrup on his stack.

"Hey!" I say snatching it from him, "Do you know how hard it was to make this?!"

"You made this!" His jaw dropped, "It's better than that dead ass shit they passed off as syrup in the stores!"

"Thanks," I say speechless. Why'd he always change his mood like that? One minute he's the cocky pervert and then he's bossy or sweet. It's so annoying yet so attractive. Wait! What am I saying?! I can't be thinking that! But we are the last two angels left. It must be fate. But then again, I just met this guy. Why does life do this to me?

We then talk to each other about stuff, like our past lives and how we survived the war and some other stuff. Turns out we have a lot in common. We both like horror movies, the same type of music, food taste and love pulling pranks.

"You know Gwen," Duncan started, "You're really different from most of the chicks I've met."

"What'd you mean?" I say intrigued yet worried. Does he think I'm boring? Or maybe he thinks it in a good way? Right?

"I mean in a good way," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Most chicks I've met never want to do the most of the stuff you do. I don't know...you're just special."

Those last few words made my heart skip a beat. Me? Special? Is this a prank?

"Oh...um...thanks," I smile blushing, "No one's ever really complemented me before."

"No problem. I'll do it anytime you're dressed like that," He winked at me smirking.

"Perv," I say pushing him.

"The perviest," He pushed me back.

"Whatever," I say getting up and walking to the door.

"Not this time," He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the floor.

"What the fuck, Juvie!" I say pulling him down as well,causing him to drop on me, "Get your fucking fat ass off me!"

"No can do Pasty," He looked straight at me, keeping me pinned down.

"Fine then," I smirk, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I caught him by surprise and rolled us over so I was on top.

"Touche Gwen," Duncan smiled at me. I blushed. Fuck it. Duncan then flipped us over so he was on top, "Pasty do you like me?" He stared straight at me.

"Depends what way?" I say playing dumb.

"You know what way," He was still staring.

"Yeah," I slowly replied and then gave up, "Yep. I don't want it to ruin anything though."

"That's fine," He replied coolly, "I just want to know one thing."

"What?" I ask scared of what he was going to say.

"Were you lying just then?" He was still staring at me.

"About what?" I say actually confused.

"About all the stuff you enjoy?" He was still staring. I'm pretty sure it was at my boobs.

"No," I say staring back, "Why?" I was answered by a pair of warm soft lips. Duncan was kissing me! This can't be happening! But it was and before I knew it, I was kissing back passionately. My hands ran through his mohawk and his hands searched and wondered all over me. We moaned and groaned and finally pulled apart for air.

"Oh...My...God," I say panting, "I didn't...Know you...liked me!"

"Hey I...didn't either!" Duncan was staring at me, "Wanna take things to the bedroom?"

"Whoa!"I stare at him, "You're joking right?! I don't wanna get pregnant. Hell we don't even know if there's any condoms left in this wasted world. It only takes one time." He then produced a condom.

"Where'd you get that?" I look at him smirking.

"Saved them over the years just in case I met a hot chick," He smirked back.

"Once a perve, always a perve," I say face-palming, "Well I guess we can now." I didn't need to say no more. He picked me up bridal style and we went off to one of the bedrooms...

* * *

**A/N: So should I make this M or keep it T. If so should Duncan and Gwen have a child. Tell me what you think in reviews and once I've got enough opinions I'll continue the story. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**D.L.D**


	5. More of Us

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I wake up and feel two strong warm arms around me. I look up to see a sleeping Duncan: his face expressionless and his hair ruffled. He's actually kinda cute.

_'What are you saying Gwen!' _I mentally scold myself. Then I realise my position.

Shit. I'd just had 'the deed' with a guy I practically just met! But then again I was in a post war-torn world. But still! What the fuck was I thinking!

As carefully as I could I wriggled out of his arms, got my clothes and rushed into my room. I showered,got dressed and then got my diary out,yes I have one,and wrote down what was going through my head. I still couldn't believe what I did. Even back before the war, when I was dating this guy called Trent, I never did anything with him until I was sure. So why is Duncan any different? That one question kept popping into my head.

Was it the way he acted? Maybe it was the way we just got along? Or cause of the situation I was in? I just didn't know. I then decided to continue doing what I was doing before and went downstairs to the laundry room to wash, more or less, all of my clothes to get what happened out of my head. Why is my life so complicated?!

I sigh as I sort my clothes into light, dark and coloured and put the dark wash in first. Well, I guess what's done is done now.

While I waited for the wash to finish I got my sketch pad and a pencil and went out into the meadow near my house. Maybe some fresh air and relaxing will make me feel better. I then sat beneath a cherry blossom tree and began to sketch the landscape in front of me. First I did the sky, with its crystal blue background and fluffy white clouds.

You could only see it like this around here, everywhere else it was red or grey with smoke instead of clouds and the air smelt sour and sometimes it was so polluted that you'd cough unless you had something over your mouth and nose. It's a shame that we all made Heaven such a terrible place to be. You'd think all angels would be pure and angelic like they say in the Bible and other holy books. But no. There are corrupt and sometimes half-devil half-angels which had become outlawed by the time I was born. They'd be killed if they were discovered in either Heaven or Hell.

No-one wanted them around.

Technically, I was one that's why my wings are as black as a raven's, but it was lost over the generations and by the time I was born the genes were too weak to give me horns and a tail. So I was safe when it came to the officials hunting down Halflings as they called them. However I couldn't go to Hell if I wanted to, they'd cast me out because of my absence of horns and a tail. I sigh.

Everyone used to avoid me because my wings were the wrong colour. I'd even resorted to hiding them when I went to school because Heather Chang, the meanest bitch around, teased me about them. I'm pretty sure she was meant to be a devil because someone that mean couldn't have been let into Heaven like that. I look up at the sky once again.

Somewhere up there The Almighty Ruler of Heaven was hiding. Being the selfish cunt we all know him to be. You mortals all think he's the best thing ever, but if he truly was he wouldn't have left us angels and devils to deal with the war. Even Lucifer, or Satan, or whatever you call him, tried to help. He saw that the war was getting out of hand and paid the price for it.

I still can't believe I'm somehow related to The Almighty Ruler and The Devil himself. I wish they didn't leave it to me to fix The Almighty's, or should I say Uncle Almighty's (I never learnt his true name), mistakes. Uncle Lucifer wasn't too bad, he was actually kinda cool, he let me ride his motorbike, play any type of music and even pull some pranks, but The Righteous One made me sing some hymns, learn how to be just and be the perfect angel. Well if he was _so_ perfect why did Heaven collapse and all the Fallen Angels rebel!

He created this mess but now his great how many times niece has to fix it! I throw my pencil in frustration. Maybe coming out here was a mistake.

Then I see a blonde angel looking around like she'd lost something.

"Hey!" I called.

She froze and slowly turned around.

"Sorry!" She squeaked out, "I'll be going." It was then I noticed she had light grey wings. She was a Fallen one, but why was she so nice.

"Wait!" I called just as she was about to go, "I'm not gonna hurt you. See?" I spread my wings and revealed the raven feathers that made them up.

"Y- you're, you're a..." She paused, "You have to come with me."

"Wait! Don't!" I cried out as she grabbed my wrist and began to fly towards the outskirts of the meadow.

"Come on we don't have long," She ushered me.

"I can't my friend is..." I trailed off. Could I even call him a friend?

"There's more of you?" She froze again.

"Look just come back tomorrow and I'll explain everything," I smiled.

"How can I trust you?" She raised a brow, "There's a few rogues left around and I don't wanna put my friends in danger."

"Would a rogue do this?" I gestured at the meadow around me, "I grew all this. I'm trying to fix the war's mistakes."

The angel just nodded.

"I'm Bridgette," She smiled as she finally spoke, "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring the rest of us."

"What do you mean-" I began.

"You'll see," She winked and then flew off leaving a very confused me.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I flew back as quickly as I could to the place we were staying. Me and my three friends were staying in a rundown town hall in the centre of the capital. We'd all narrowly escaped the war and somehow Fallen.

I became a Fallen Angel when I helped a small devil child cross the border. Apparently I was welcoming sin and therefore my wings became a light shade of grey, not too dark like the most Fallen of us or halflings.

I sigh. All I wanted to do was give that little boy a better chance in afterlife. He didn't actually do anything wrong. He was just judged wrong because of how he died.

Although Hell is known as a pit of fire, it isn't that. It's like the rundown and poverty area of the afterlife. Lucifer, Satan or whatever you call him now, is a fair and just leader unlike God or whatever you call him, no disrespect. The only other reason Hell is similar to countries where mortals immigrate from if that The Righteous One won't give them a chance and that's why so many try to cross the border. So when a little boy no older than four tried to cross could you blame me for trying to help?

Anyway back to my friends and that strange angel. I'd never seen any angel with naturally dark wings and no tail or horns. She must be special. Maybe she's related to both The Almighty and Lucifer! I'd heard about angels like that, but I've never actually seen them. It'd be really cool if she was!

I slowly open the door to the shabby town hall to be greeted by my friends.

"Hey," Geoff, my boyfriend, smiled at me, "Any luck?"

"No," I shake my head, "But I've found another one of us!"

"Yes, girl!" Leshawna smiled, "We could use some extra hands. Plus being with DJ and Geoff all the time is startin' to get boring. No offence to y'all."

"None taken," Geoff shrugged and DJ nodded.

"So where is she?" DJ looked around, changing the subject.

"At her place," I rub my arm.

"What, girl, are you crazy!" Leshawna threw her hands in the air hysterically.

"We can trust her," I say calmly.

"How!" Leshawna cried out.

"She grew a whole meadow by herself!" I shout, "She's trying to reverse the aftermath!"

"Oh really?" Leshawna raised a brow, "And where'd you hear that from?"

"I saw it!" I grit my teeth, "The sky was blue Leshawna, the air fresh! There was even trees, flowers and fruit!"

"Really?" DJ started to get excited, "I really miss tasting mango. Oh! And cooking with actual ingredients."

"Mhm," I reply.

"Well I'm in," DJ smiled.

"Yeah, brah," Geoff joined in, "The more the merrier."

"Fine!" Leshawna mumbled, "But if anything goes wrong, and mean anything, I warned you all."

"Let's go then!" I smile.

We then pack the few belonging we have and set off towards the meadow at the edge of town. I hope that girl doesn't mind having more people around.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you all like! Sorry it's taken so long,been busy. So next chapter may be up today or some time soon,hopefully.**

**Don't forget to read and review. I love getting you guys' opinions.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Four New Angels

**Gwen's P.O.V**

When I went back inside I spotted Duncan sitting on the couch watching some TV. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news! I'm sure he'll be excited that there's more of us too. He seemed pretty thrilled when he met me.

"Duncan guess what?!" I say hopping on the spot.

"What's got you so bouncy, Sunshine?" He raised a brow.

"I was out in the meadow and the craziest thing happened!" I shriek, "There's more of us! I saw a blonde angel, named Bridgette, and she told me that there others who are with her!"

"That's great Gwen!" Duncan smiled, "But are you sure we can trust them? There's still a few devils left who disguise as angels."

"I know I can trust her," I answer, "She has light grey wings Duncan! If she was a devil they'd be a mirror of the usual type angels get."

"I guess you're right then," He shrugged, "I thought we were the last two left."

"So did I..." I trailed off.

Before we could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably her," I say opening the door.

On the doorstep stood Bridgette and three other angles, one girl and two guys. They all looked tired and as if they'd been running away for most of their lives.

"Hi," Bridgette hugged me tightly, "It's nice to know we're not alone."

"Girl, you're squashing her," The African-american girl tutted at Bridgette as she released me, "I'm Leshawna by the way."

"Hi Leshawna," I smile, "I'm Gwen."

"Nice to meet ya," The stocky Jamaican guy smiled, "I'm DJ."

"Hi DJ," I smile, "And you are?" I look at the blonde guy wearing an unbuttoned pink shirt, cowboy hat and shorts.

"I'm Geoff," He smiled, "Nice to know there's more people to party with." Great he's one of those types.

"So do you live alone or- ?" Bridgette began.

"No, I live with my friend Duncan," I smiled as he came to the door.

"How long does it take to-" Duncan froze, "Geoff? DJ?"

"Bro!" Geoff gave Duncan a bro hug, "It's been ages. How'd you manage to survive the war?"

"My criminal record and skills picked up from Juvie," He shrugged, "How about you two?"

"We hid in the country for a while until it got too much and hid in the woods," DJ smiled, "It's nice to see ya man."

While the guys caught up, I decided to talk with Bridgette and Leshawna. I might as well get to know the only female company I'll have for a while until we sort this messed up world out. I led them into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you guys here?" I say.

"Well, we thought it better if we stayed here than in that stingy town hall," Bridgette shrugged, "That way we can help fix the aftermath of the war and, you know, socialise."

"Cool," I smile.

"Gwen, I couldn't help but wonder how your wings are so dark," Leshawna placed a hand under her chin, "Are you some sort of devil or somethin'?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was born like this. You see, my family are directly related to God and The Devil so I'm an angel but my wings are dark to symbolise that I still have some darkness in me. How about you Leshawna? Why are your wings dark grey?"

"I got them as 'punishment'," She pouted, "Can you really blame a girl for trying to help an innocent half devil half angel? No! Not really! But God thought it best for me to have some sort of lesson learnt and made my wings dark grey."

"I'm so sorry," I say, "I didn't-"

"It's fine," She shrugs, "I don't regret it. It's God who should. He became more corrupt by the second and the war was the result. He's the real devil, not Lucifer."

Both Bridgette and I nod in unison. He's betrayed us in one way or another. By this war, or 'lessons', even making the laws of Heaven downright prejudice and wrong. But I can't deny that he's my great how many times uncle, and I have to fix his mistakes.

"So, since you guys are staying here we can share my room," I say trying not to think of my uncle.

"Sure, where is it?" Bridgette asked smiling.

"Follow me," I say leading them upstairs.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

It was really great of Gwen to take us in like that. We aren't exactly the nicest group of angels you'd meet but we're nicer than most. I stare in awe at the room I'm standing in. Somehow this small cottage avoided being bombed and only maintained a substantial amount of damage. Talk about lucky!

"So Gwen do you go scavenge often?" Leshawna asked sitting on the bed.

"It depends on the time of year," Gwen looked out of her window, "I scavenge more in the Autumn and Summer than Winter and Spring."

"Same," I say, "It's easier then, plus the days are a bit longer."

Gwen nodded and looked out of the window. She looked happy but as if she longed for something more, something beyond this war-torn world. I looked out of the window as well and sighed at the view. The meadow was beautiful and the sun was at its peak.

"Gwen would you mind if I went outside?" I asked.

"No not at all," She smiled.

Not waiting any longer I ran outside welcoming the soft rays of sunlight on my skin. I missed the fresh air, the sunlight and the water...

I grew up in a town by the sea. As a little girl I'd seen the ocean and was completely absorbed by it. Everyday after doing my duties I would rush down to the beach discarding my shoes and bag. I'd lay on the shores for hours just staring at the sea, imagining all of the life that lived within it and how diverse it was. Then as I got older I began to swim in its depths and surf on its wildest waves.

I adored the ocean and it treated me well. The sea salt scent, the clean crisp air and the dolphins that would visit regularly: I would give anything just to feel those feelings all over again.

I lay on the grass and stared up at the sky, imagining it was the ocean and the clouds the sea foam that sometimes rested on the crests of its greatest waves. I spent about an hour staring at the sky, imagining all of the life that used to inhabit the deep crystal waters of Heaven a long time ago. I spent so long staring at the sky, that for the first time in a while, I fell asleep content.

I had dreams of the ocean and all the memories I had of it, instead of the darkness of the world and the aftermath of this pathetic war.

* * *

**A/N: So should I do these little backstories for all of the new angels? Tell me in reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while,this isn't one of my main works but I'll update it as often as I can. I've just bitten off more than I can chew at the moment,so yeah...Heh.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Gwen's Two Sides

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up to feel the moonlight on my face and sigh. I've finally gotten company, a new beginning and a world to take care of. So why did I feel so empty? Like I was missing something, like I was half a person or rather I didn't know what I was anymore.

I decided to go outside, yes in my pajamas, and felt my angel side take over my devil side. I gently placed my hand on a barren piece of land and kept it there. In an instant the barren land was replaced by healthy grass and rich soil, making the meadow expand but only by an acre. I sat on the grass and panted in exhaustion.

I did this once a week, so I made at least fifty-two acres a year back into the rich and vibrant land it once was, but each time I felt exhausted and drained and my other half would come out. Whenever I use my powers of creation and restoration from God, my dark powers from Uncle Lucifer would come.

I took a deep breath in as I felt my devil side take over. My hair grew longer and turned fully black with a few teal streaks, my wings spread open automatically, a black tail sprouted and so did horns and my eyes began to turn red. Thankfully no-one else was outside and I went to find something suitable to destroy before my dark side took over completely.

Then in the distance I spotted a Shadow Ghast. Perfect. Smirking I approached it and drew out my bow. I floated a few feet off the ground and channeled all of my dark energy into the bow. I also did this weekly. I killed a single Shadow Ghast every week and it did help stop the land I restored from becoming barren once again, but it also made me feel small changes. Not bad changes but changes all the same.

I took a deep breath and stared the creature in the eyes making it stare back, enchanted by my spell. Its midnight dark fur glimmered in places and its hazel eyes looked sorrowful. This was one of the more stable ones, it was one that didn't harm unless necessary. I took a deep breath again and sighed putting my bow down. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_'Pathetic child,'_ I heard the words whispered into my ear.

"But it's your mess I'm fixing jackass," I mumbled looking for a new victim.

"Gwen?" I saw Bridgette look at me in disbelief.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I followed Gwen outside when she woke up and saw how she fixed the barren land. She uttered words in a language I didn't understand and then grew an entire acre to look fresh and new. However it had dire consequences, it made her feel drained and fall onto the grass. But then she grew a tail and horns, her wings spread out (Still looking angelic), her eyes turned red and her hair longer and darker.

She was a Halfling! But then when I looked closer I saw that she still had more of an angelic side than that of a Halfling. Meaning she wasn't lying about being related to both God and Lucifer, meaning she was capable of restoring the balance.

Then I spotted her again, her bow was raised against a Shadow Ghast. For a moment I thought she was crazy, but then the beast obeyed her. That was the first I'd ever seen of a beast of their kind be calm, then all of a sudden she lowered her bow and the beast bounded off. She was about to walk on when I called her.

"Gwen?" I say looking at her in disbelief, "What is this?"

"Stay back!" She hissed, "I'm not stable! I need to kill a Shadow Ghast or something else to reverse these effects."

"What effects?" I raise a brow.

She sighed, "When I use my powers from God I have to use my powers from Lucifer. Otherwise I'll permanently become one of the two."

I nod as I see where she's coming from.

"Now go back inside," She rubbed her temples as she sighed again, "It's not safe out here."

"If you're ok then I'll go," I say walking towards the house.

She nods and turns towards the bombed out city. She really wanted to go that far.

"Don't worry I'll be back," She winked, "I do this every week."

And with that she was gone. And hopefully she'd return.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I flew through the bombed out capital of Heaven looking for a Shadow Ghast. I didn't have much time before my devil side took over and I needed to kill one. I scanned the area and spotted an unstable one looking straight at me.

_'That'll do for now,'_ I hear my dark side whisper.

Taking a deep breath, I float in front of it and stare it in its eyes. They were a deep amber colour and were glassy, that meant it was nearing death. That made me feel a bit better about what I was about to do. Drawing my bow, I point it at the creature and channel my dark energy into it. Taking one last look at the beast, I release the arrow made of dark energy.

I watched as the beast gave a small smile as the arrow struck it in its heart. Tears filled my eyes as it slowly faded away into nothing more than a pile of ash. Once again I was at conflict with one of my sides. Why couldn't I just be normal for once? I sigh as I read the carving placed into my bow. My uncles both decided to give me it, back when the war was in its early stages.

"You're the last hope Gwen," God had smiled at me, "Fix my mistakes."

"What he said," Lucifer winked, "You're both of us in one entity. You'll do a better job than we both did."

I smile at their words. I knew it would be the last time I'd see either of them. They made it clear that they knew they were going to die and that I was the only person who could fix their mistakes. I run my finger over the words.

"Release the sands of time and help me to unbind, the half demon and angel sides to once again combine."

Over the years I've been trying to figure out what they mean. I knew that the last part was me, the embodiment of God and Lucifer together, but the first part I'd never figured out. The 'sands of time', could mean anything and, 'help me to unbind' could be anything too. Maybe I just need to go over it a bit more.

Sighing as I spot the sun rising, indicating it was dawn, I flew off towards home. I needed to explain this to all of them, before anyone suspected anything. If they thought I was a devil then the whole world was doomed.

* * *

**A/N: So latest Chapter! So this might be the last update for around a weekish cause as I said this isn't one of my main works so yeah! Tell me what you think in reviews,your opinions are highly accepted and appreciated here! Oh! and if you have any ideas for the plot don't be scared to share them,the more the merrier!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Why'd We Hate You?

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Okay, girl, why did call us all here?" Leshawna raised a brow at me as I shivered.

"I have something to tell you guys," I sigh as I look at them all. They'd either hate me or be cool with this...I hope they don't hate me.

"What is it?" Geoff looked me in the eye. For once he was actually serious.

"She's a-" Bridgette began.

"Let her speak, Bridge," Leshawna clamped her hand over Bridgette's mouth, "Go on."

"I'm half demon half angel," I rub my elbow looking down at the ground, "I've got some of God's powers and the Devil's. So I did maintain this land but...I did kill a few Shadow Ghasts and if I couldn't find them it was animals." I shudder at the memory of killing a baby goat. "So yeah, that's what I wanted to say..."

I stared at them all trying to read their expressions as I waited anxiously for them to take in this new information.

_'__Maybe I should've put it in better words,' _I mentally face-palm but then I see that Bridgette was hopping in excitement.

"You guys know what this means right?" She said practically buzzing with energy.

"No..." I sigh, "Maybe I should've ex-"

"Nope it's fine," Leshawna flashed a smile, "But how are we meant to keep maintaining the land if you can regrow it?"

"Cause," I groan in frustration, "I can regrow it, but it needs to be taken care of, well only for a year, and then it'll maintain itself."

"Oh," DJ nodded in agreement, "Like how you can buy the ingredients for a meal, but you can't eat it without cooking it for a while."

"Yeah..kinda," I shrug, "Basically I can fix it, but we need to help it get back to normal. Like a sick person."

"Great!" Geoff got up off the couch, "Now let's get started! Those parties and shit we're gonna get up to won't be done unless we fix that land!"

"I'm with party-boy," Duncan pointed out of a window, "The sooner we fix this shit pile, the sooner we can all go back to normal."

"Yeah!" Bridgette smiled running out of the house, the others following.

Something told me this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I rushed outside, excited to see what the meadow had to offer now that Gwen had expanded it. I saw the land and river had lengthened and the sky seemed bluer and cloudy for longer too. I smiled at the sight. I then rolled up my sleeves and went over to a patch of land that needed weeding. Like Gwen said, the land can't get back to how it was without our help. Without hesitation, I lowered myself to the ground and tugged at a weed. It was in a patch of strawberry bushes and definitely shouldn't be there.

For about another half hour, I weeded all of the vegetable and fruit patches and even the grassy areas. Leshawna had taken care of the trees and got rid of the stumps; DJ had found a nest of rabbits, he named one Bunny it was super cute, and some other animals that lived in meadows like deer, horses and cows; Geoff and Duncan worked with the river and Gwen maintained the flowers. We all seemed to work well and it was nice. The sun shone down all morning and the weather was quite nice.

I sighed in content as I ate my lunch by the river with the others. Leshawna and DJ chatted about some animals and stuff, while Geoff and Duncan went off somewhere, probably pulling a prank, and Gwen sat there silently staring at the water. I decided to talk to her.

"Gwen are you ok?" I say looking at her. I was really concerned for her well being.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled still looking at the water's surface.

"It's enchanting isn't it?" I say looking at the clear waters, remembering the sea back home, "I used to spend hours by the water, just looking at it."

"Used to?" Gwen raised a brow.

"Yeah," I nod solemnly.

"Why?" She was truly hooked in.

"I'll tell..." I say tapping my chin, "If you tell me why you look so glum."

"Fine," She nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her, "You go first."

"Fine," I look into the water as if it would reflect what I said, "I grew up in a coastal town and ever since I could see I've loved the ocean. I enjoyed its waves, the salty air and I loved the animals. But what captivated me most about it was it never shrank or expanded, it always stayed the same. Connected to every other river, stream, ocean and body of water in the world. I just found it interesting to wonder about it all day until..."

"I know," Gwen nodded understanding my pause, "I might as well tell you what's on my mind." She sighed deeply before looking at me, "I'm scared you guys will hate me. I've got devil blood in my veins and I can't change that but the thing is, I'm scared you'll hate me if you saw my other side. I don't want to be alone again I guess."

I looked at the teal and black haired teen in front of me. Us, hate her? We'd have to be crazy not to like her! Without thinking I give her a hug.

"So you guys don't hate me?" She blinked.

"Why would we?" I laugh, "You invited us to stay with you, you're healing Heaven bit by bit and you're our friend. We'd have to be stupid not to like you!"

She began to laugh along with me attracting Leshawna and DJ's attention.

"What y'all laughing about?" Leshawna placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" DJ raised a brow, giving Bunny another carrot.

"Nothing!" We both burst out laughing.

"Bridge just told me a joke," Gwen sighed wiping her tears.

"Yeah," I say grabbing a sandwich.

"Ok then," Leshawna went back to talking with DJ.

"Let's go feed the animals," Gwen said getting up, "They must be starving."

"Sure," I smile, "As long as there's turtles I'm happy!"

"There are a few..." Gwen smiled heading back to the cottage, "Now let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a little chapter to show what the days are like for them. Tell me what you think in reviews! Hope you enjoyed,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Finding Dawn

**Gwen's P.O.V**

We all spent the rest of the month having days like this. We all helped revive the land and once a week I expanded it and killed a Shadow Ghast as well. I did manage to pull a few pranks on everyone and it wasn't too bad, it was actually better than before when I was alone. We went scavenging once a week, sending three of us out to the capital, while the other three got what we needed from the land around us. Everything was comfortable after a while, and I didn't feel as if I needed to leave. I felt content for the first time since I lost my family, and I think everyone else felt the same. But one day I discovered something that changed our lives...

I was wondering the fields, when I spotted a small girl talking to the animals. She has light blonde hair and light blue eyes, her wings were white and she wore a blue shirt, green jumper, grey skirt and purple tights. Her shoes were flats and she looked pale. I watched as she spoke to the animals, until she suddenly turned to me.

"You must be the Gwen this little one speaks about," The girl smiled at me, gesturing for me to come over, "It's such a wonder how you were able to restore the lands. I began to think it was impossible."

"Who are you exactly?" I raised a brow at the girl. She looked a little off for an angel and something seemed a little weird.

"My name's Dawn," Dawn smiled, "I'm just a Fallen angel, well biologically, but I'm the complete opposite. Our leader, Heather, hates me. She says I should spend more time destroying nature than trying to save it. But these adorable bundles of fur need love too. Don't you agree?" She then stroked the fox cub she was holding.

"They do," I replied warmly, "So you're fallen?"

"Yep," Dawn sighed, "But I don't want to be. I want to help Heaven and Hell, not destroy them both. I really just want to live here, that's why I sneak here often."

"Well you could always join us," I say gesturing towards the cottage, "We've got space and you'd always be able to help."

"I'd love to," Dawn sighed, "But I can't leave my friends behind, they're miserable and I can't just abandon them."

"You can bring them too," I replied smiling, "We need more help around here, plus I'll be happy to help in any way."

"You're too kind," Dawn blushed, "Your aura tells me you're kind but separate yourself from others because you're scared of being judged. But I can see that you're truly kind. I'll try to get my friends to come, although I can't guarantee they'll all come, some of us are so scared that we obey Heather, no matter what..."

"Who is Heather?" I raised a brow.

"She's the leader of the Fallen ones," Dawn sighed, "But she's actually a Halfling, however she's turning into a devil day by day..."

"That's a shame," I sighed, "Well stay as long as you want and visit as often as you can, Dawn. I hope you can get your friends to come, we really do need the help."

"Don't worry I will," The blonde smiled before standing up, "I'd better go before Heather goes on a rampage. It was nice to officially meet you Gwen."

"You too!" I say back.

I'd heard of Fallen angels turning good, but I could tell that Dawn was no Fallen one. She was an angel through and through...

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I flew home as fast as I could. Heather wouldn't be happy if I came late and would demand where I'd been. If she found out about Gwen and the other angels then she'd go crazy and we'd all suffer. I made it back to the cave just in time and met Justin and Alejandro at the entrance. They stood there in their uniforms and looked out at the barren wasteland before us.

"Hello Justin," I smiled, "Your aura's looking especially well today! You too Alejandro!"

"Don't I always?" Justin boasted, while Alejandro rolled his eyes. These two never got long.

"Not always, amigo," Alejandro smirked, "But someday you'll be."

"Hey!" Justin growled.

I took the opportunity to slip in and walked into the cave. At first it's pitch black but once your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can spot the outline of our settlement. We had several buildings and an especially large one. That was Heather's house and another larger one was the shop, where we 'bought' necessities such as food, water and clothing. I continued down the path, until I reached the bridge that led into the settlement. The bridge was a little old and was in need of repair, but no-one ever got round to fixing it.

I sighed as I went across the bridge and got into the settlement. B, Zoey and Mike were there to greet me. B was dressed in his usual cap, hoodie, jacket, shorts and trainers; Zoey was dressed in a red crop top and beige jeans with wedges; and Mike was dressed in a blue and whit t-shirt and blue jeans with trainers. I smiled and hugged my friends. Like me they were born fallen, but didn't like being fallen. Brick, Ella, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Jasmine and Shawn, were also my friends. They were only a small part of the population here, but I knew Heather would notice if we all went.

"Look I've got some good news," I sighed, "Meet me at the usual spot after curfew. Oh, and make sure you tell the others."

"Sure," Zoey smiled heading off to the centre of the settlement with Mike.

B stayed with me and we headed towards Heather's house. Every time an angel leaves they have to report back to her and show her what they've found, if we found anything decent she took it, if we found anything that was beneath her then we took it. I made sure to fill my satchel with medicinal herbs from the fields near Gwen's cottage. That way she won't want them and won't ask about them as they can be used to make medicine.

I stopped outside Heather's door and knocked. Hopefully she'll be in a good mood today...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Oh and should Chris and Chef be the new God and Devil. If so who should be who?**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	10. Heather wants Facials

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"So all you found today were these pathetic medicinal herbs?" Heather eyed me carefully, her red horns poking through her dark hair.

"Yes, Heather," I replied showing her my green shoulder bag, "I can make medicine from them for the sick...and facials."

"Facials you say," Heather contemplated my offer for a moment, "If you bring me three, I'll let you off the hook for returning with these...things."

"Yes, Heather," I bowed before leaving her house. Sometimes she was _way_ too mean, but who could blame her. Her parents treated her terribly because she inherited the gene that skipped a generation, making her a Halfling.

"So did she let you off the hook?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, but she wants _three _facials this time," I sighed. Next time will be more, or she'll want make up or some other cosmetics and beauty products, making me spend more time looking for herbs and roots.

"Well, we can help," Mike smiled, "Ella, Kitty and I just finished cleaning the house."

"I know," I replied, "Well, we'd better go make these before curfew. She'll expect them for tomorrow morning."

"Dawn, you overwork yourself," Zoey sighed, "You should rest."

"I will when the world is back to how it was before the war," I smiled, "Now let's go."

The other three nodded, B was with us, and we all headed towards the small hut we and a few others called home.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I kept my meeting with Dawn secret. A lot of angels shunned biological Fallen angels and I didn't need the others arguing over whether it was right for me to talk to her or not. I sighed as I looked up at the night sky, I loved to make the stars into pictures. It was something I did all the time. I stood on the bridge that was over the stream and leaned over the rail. The stars were beautiful tonight.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Duncan joined me.

"What, cause I always talk about the stars?" I raised a brow.

"Well, that," He answered, "And you never go inside unless you have to."

"Ok, that's true," I sighed, "But who can blame me when this world is so shitty?"

"Hey!" He playfully punched me in the arm.

"Fine, not all of it is shitty," I rolled my eyes, "You wanna look at the stars with me?"

"Why not," He shrugged.

We kept making groups of stars look like hilarious things, like dog turds. It was getting kinda late, but we were still looking at the stars.

"Ok, that one looks like a horse's ass," I say hoping to get a reaction, only to spot a daydreaming Duncan, "Hello? Heaven to Duncan? You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," He zoned back in.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing really," He shook his head.

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes playfully, "You either tell me or I'll keep bugging you."

"I don't think I need to worry about that," He chuckled.

"Oh really?" I raised a brow. Then I tackled him, knocking him to the ground with me on top, "You were saying?"

He then turned us over and pinned me down, "What was that Sunshine?"

"I give up," I say after trying to squirm out of his grasp for a while.

Then the situation sunk in. He had me pinned down. I blushed. _'Fuck me gently with a chainsaw!'_ I cursed myself. I seriously need to get my head out of the gutter.

"Blushing already Pasty?" Duncan teased.

"Oh just fuck it!" I say kissing him.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Zoey, Mike, B and I spent the rest of the day making medicine and the facials for Heather. By curfew we had made the facials and several remedies for different types of common and rare diseases. Luckily, my gifts made it easy for us to keep afloat in this cave settlement. I got a lot of money from my medicines and after tax collection I often had enough to live comfortably with my friends. We shared a small hut with other friends: Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Ella, Brick, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Sierra and Cody.

We all shared five rooms, with three for living in and the other two for sleeping in. Zoey often made our clothes; B got us clean water; Ella, Kitty and Mike cleaned the hut and often cooked; Sierra and Cody worked as reporters for Heather; Samey often helped me care for the sick; Brick, Emma, Noah, Owen and Izzy got us some extra money and Jasmine and Shawn got food which they sold and also kept some for us. Like I said we were a small fraction of everyone here, but if we all left suddenly, Heather would notice, so we needed to choose a good time to leave.

I put all of the medicine on a shelf and placed Heather's facials in my bag. Ella and Kitty had served everyone dinner and everyone was eating. I got my plate from the kitchen counter and began to eat. Ella had made some rice with chicken and vegetables. Although I didn't enjoy eating animals, I found that I had to after the war as it became hard to stay healthy. After we'd finished eating, I gave everyone the signal to head out. We couldn't discuss my news in the hut as Heather had cameras and audio recorders everywhere. Well, everywhere except the bathroom, but it'd be strange if we all went in there together.

"Ok, We should all get some sleep," Ella smiled collecting everyone's plates and handing them to Mike, who went into the kitchen. B then dealt with the cameras and we all put on our coats. Once we were all ready, I slowly opened the door and checked for guards. The coast was clear.

_"Let's go,"_ I mouthed at the others as I left the hut. They all followed closely behind. We went down dark alleyways and stayed away from the lamplight coming from others' homes. If we were caught Heather would put us in the dungeons below her home...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	11. Leaving

**Dawn's P.O.V**

We all arrived at our meeting spot undetected. We all met in an abandoned house on the other side of the settlement. Heather didn't bother to put cameras or audio recorders in there, as no-one really came here. It was just a house standing at the edge of the settlement.

"I'm sure you're all aware of why I've called us to meet here so suddenly," I say getting nods all around, "Ok. Well, we need some way to escape undetected."

"We could all ask to get out to find more herbs and berries?" Jasmine suggested, "After all Heather enjoys her facials."

"But if we all go for the same reason, she'll get suspicious," Zoey sighed.

"Oh! I know," Ella smiled, "Some of us can go for herbs, while some can go for materials."

"That's a good idea," Emma spoke, "But still too many for just those reasons."

"B usually gets water," Sierra smiled, "But he brings three others with him. Then Dawn gets herbs and stuff and you usually go alone or with one other person."

"That accounts for five, Sierra, not twelve," Noah shook his head.

"Yeah, but with three going for materials," Izzy continued for Sierra.

"And four for food," Owen smiled.

"Everyone'll be able to go!" I smiled in realisation, "It's perfect! Should we do that tomorrow?"

"Definitely," They all smiled.

"Let's get back home," Cody started to go off, "We have some packing to do."

**...**

The next morning, we all went to Heather's house. I decided to go in first with Ella to give Heather her facials and ask for permission to leave. I knocked on the door and Chef opened it.

"What do you want, runt?" He asked.

"To ask for permission to leave and to give Heather her facials," I replied showing him my bag.

"Come in," He opened the door and let Ella and myself in, "You know the drill."

We walked into her judgement room and stood before her.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding annoyed, "Oh, it's you. Have you got my facials?"

"Yes, Heather," I say putting her facials on the table beside her, "But I've also come to ask for permission."

"For?" She raised a brow.

"To be able to go find more herbs for more medicines and cosmetics," I replied, "I'd also like to bring another with me."

"You may," She answered, "But I want three more cosmetics this time if you take longer than usual."

"Yes, Heather," I bowed and so did Ella, "Thank you."

"Now go!" She ordered and I left.

I waited by the bridge for the others to come out with their permission and once we were all out, we went through the plan again.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Zoey asked.

"Yes," I replied walking over the bridge, "I've been there many times and the angels there are ever so nice."

"Ok then, Dawn," Cody smiled, "Lead the way!"

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I woke up early and went outside. The sun was shining pleasantly and I could see that Gwen had expanded the land. I sighed in relief as I walked around to where most of the animals stayed. I'd grown really fond of them and visited most mornings. I went to the clearing behind the cottage and you wouldn't believe my surprise, when I spotted a small blonde and her friends sitting there, while she spoke to the animals.

"Who are you?" I asked before gasping as I spotted their dark wings, "A-are you fallen?"

"Yes, but let me explain," The blonde smiled, "I can tell from your aura that you're frightened, but trust me. I've come to see Gwen. Do you know where she is?"

"Gwen?" I raised a brow. It seemed a lot like her to befriend other angels, after all she needed all the help she could get.

"I think you broke her," A guy with a gap between his front teeth whispered.

"She hasn't," I say snapping back into reality, "I'll go get Gwen."

I walked back round to the cottage and went to find Gwen. She was doodling in her sketchbook in our room.

"Gwen you have a visitor," I say.

"Tell her I'm coming," Gwen said as she put on her shoes.

I sighed as I went back round to the clearing. Gwen had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I put my shoes on as quickly as possible and rushed outside to see Dawn. I knew she'd come back soon. I checked the land in front of the cottage, before heading to the clearing behind it. There I found a confused Bridgette, happy Dawn and her friends.

"Gwen!" She smiled as she saw me, "It was extremely hard to get away from Heather, but here we are! I thought you could use the extra hands."

I looked around at her friends and noticed that the small guy was looking at me weirdly. This wasn't a good sign.

"These are my friends," She smiled, "Zoey, Mike, B, Ella, Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Brick, Sierra and Cody."

"That's a lot of friends," I looked at them all, "But we could use the extra help."

"Thanks for having us," A red haired girl smiled, "I haven't seen a blue sky in years! I'm Zoey."

"None of us have," A blonde smiled, "I'm Samey."

"But there's a problem," Bridgette sighed, "The cottage is too small for this many people."

"Not a problem," The tall girl smiled, "I can make a shelter that'll be fine until we finish expanding."

"Jasmine can do many things," Dawn smiled, "She's an expert in wilderness survival."

"Well then," I looked at Dawn and then Bridgette, "We'd better introduce you to the others."

We all walked back round and went inside. There was a mixed reaction from the others. DJ gasped, Leshawna and Duncan just gave us a knowing look and Geoff went up to greet everyone.

I knew that soon we'd have to expand, but I'm just glad that we've got more help to get the world back to its normal order of things. However long it takes...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! This'll be updated more frequently now as I've finished one of my other stories. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**D.L.D**


	12. Author's Note

**Sorry this isn't an update. I'm writing this as I feel like this story isn't really something I've got too many ideas about. I feel like I should just give it up, however if you would prefer for me to continue I will, though it won't be written as well as it was previously.**

**The choice is yours as the reader. I'm sorry for not feeling like continuing the story anymore,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Heather Knows

**Dawn's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks and we all got by on a good level. We all helped replenish the land around us and soon finished building the second building we needed. Since there were so many of us, we split our duties between us. Me, DJ and Bridgette looked after the animals; Ella, Kitty and Samey cooked; Cameron, Shawn and B got water; Zoey, Mike, Cody and Sierra did chores and everyone else maintained the land.

Everything was going well until someone spotted us. I spotted a familiar hairstyle in the distance and went over to it to find Anne-Maria snooping.

"I knew it!" She laughed, "Oh, wait till Heather hears about this!"

"Like I'd let you get away," I say, "Heaven's creatures will not suffer because of her iron fist!"

"I think they will," Anne-Maria smirked, "Unless you want us to just call over the Shadow Ghasts?"

"You wouldn't!" I fumed.

"I would," The female smirked, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some news to tell Heather."

She then flew back to the place I once called home. If that news reached Heather, then we were done for. I looked at everyone working together and enjoying the sunshine that the day brought. I had to tell them about what I'd just seen.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"You saw what?!" I screeched as Anne-Maria told me about the missing angels. My horns were showing but I didn't care, this was serious.

"The missing angels are with some other angels who are restoring the land," She repeated, "I actually spoke to Dawn. The hippy actually tried to stop me."

"I see," I say as I play with my wings, "Call Alejandro and Justin. We're going to have a battle."

The female ran off and I sighed. If anyone was going to have any power in this broken world it was me, but if these earth loving hippies restored the world, I'd be left in the dust. A forgotten ruler with no power. I sat on my throne and thought, if I could just take out the source of life they had.

"You called?" Alejandro and Justin were kneeling before me.

"I did," I say, "Gather the troops and recruit all healthy angels. We're going to battle."

"Yes, Heather," Both males replied before leaving me alone.

I fiddled with my horns. Why did I have to be cursed with these things?! My family hated me because of them. I tugged at them, crying out in pain as if I'd tried to pull off my head. No matter how many times I tried to get rid of them, they always stayed...

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I spotted an owl sitting on its perch, which was odd for the day and I called to it. It flew down immediately and landed on my arm, its talons lightly digging into my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The owl then told me that he'd seen a bunch of angels emerging from the caves, all carrying weapons and looking fierce. I thanked the owl before heading back to the meadow, where everyone else was. I needed to warn them about Heather before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm continuing this story but I may update sporadically as I don't have much inspiration for it, so it won't be written as well as previous chapters. I know that there's going to be a final battle, but that's about it I guess. Plus I didn't want to leave this on a cliffhanger for you guys. That being said, I will give this story an ending.**

**Thank you for all the constant support and being the driving force for me finishing this,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Heather's On Her Way

**A/N: So...I read through this and decided to continue it! Yes. And I also decided to actually _try_ and update this frequently. So once I have cleared my schedule I will update this more frequently and also try not to rush the plot so much.**

**With that being said,**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm on Christmas break, so that means more time to update and I've nearly finished two of my stories!**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Heather's coming here?!" My eyes widened as Dawn told me her news.

"That is correct," Dawn sighed as tears brimmed her blue eyes, "I feel as if this is all my fault. I should've been more careful..."

"It's not your fault Dawn," Bridgette hugged her, "You couldn't have predicted this."

"But I should have at least prevented it," The smaller blonde sniffed, "I'm so sorry Gwen."

"It's ok Dawn," I smiled, "At least we have time to prepare for the battle."

She gave me a watery smile as Bridgette gave her a soft one.

"I'll take her to calm down," Bridgette spoke as she guided Dawn, "I'll be back in a few."

I sighed as I watched the two girls fade into the distance. Heaven's future now hung in the balance of what we'd all do next: if we'd fight or try to talk it out. As much as I didn't want to resort to violence, especially because it caused this mess, I knew that Heather and her army wouldn't listen to reason.

To be honest this Heather's attitude reminded me a lot of Heather Yang. Heather Yang was the constant demon in my life. She always brought me down and teased me for being different, even though she was a Halfling. It made me wonder if she _was_ killed in the war, or if she survived. No-one really knows if all the Half-lings were killed and it was possible for her to still be alive.

I sighed for a final time before heading towards where everyone else was working. We'd better prepare for war...

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V  
**

I soothingly rubbed circles into Dawn's back as she broke down into tears. It was shocking to see the usually calm demeanored angel curled into a ball as she sobbed. Crystal tears fell to the ground as she wept, her shoulders shaking with each sob.

"Dawn..." I attempt to cheer her up, "We'll find a way to fix this. I promise."

"I know we'll fix this," Dawn hiccuped as she peered up at me, "But...I just can't help but blame myself. I could have prevented this!"

"How Dawn? It's not like we can tell the future," I chuckled only to stop as she produced a necklace with a familiar charm on it, "You have the Hourglass of Amerin? That means you're related to Skywynne the angel of time! The one who helped God create night and day!"

Dawn blushed as she nodded slightly, "But I'm not allowed to use the hourglass personally. So sadly I cannot reverse this..."

"So that was why you took it so personally," I nodded as everything clicked into place, "Since you're her ancestor you're in charge of time now."

"Exactly," The blonde gave a slight smile, "Like how you're in charge of the ocean and its creatures."

"How did you know I was related to Marina the angel of water?" I raised a brow.

"I could sense from your aura," Dawn giggled, "Especially since you always have the same pearl bracelet on. One that looks similar to Marina's."

"If you know my ancestry," I spoke, "Then you know everyone's?"

"I do," Dawn nodded sniffling, "As an angel of time I'm required to know all the knowledge of the past so as not to change it when I reverse time."

"So can you tell me everyone else's ancestors?" I asked.

"Of course!" She beamed, "DJ is from Kale, the angel of cooking and food; Geoff is from Festo the angel of partying; Leshawna is from Style the angel of trends and sass; Ella is from Lyra the angel of song and Royale the angel of monarchy; Zoey is from Satin the angel of clothes and everyone else comes from a whole array of angels! And every mortal thinks God created Heaven alone! Ha!"

I laughed along with her knowing fully well that God had assistance from angels to create this 'paradise'.

"So? Are you ready to join everyone else?" I smiled at Dawn and her face brightened.

"Definitely!" She beamed, all signs of self-hate gone.

Laughing, the two of us walked side by side towards where the others were waiting.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"This is the final group of angels!" I yelled at my army, "If we can get them to go into submission, then we can turn this whole place into a barren Hell!"

I was greeted with cheers and yells of appreciation from the crowd.

"Now, we need to attack them fully," I spoke, "Since we have more numbers we should be able to overpower them. Now, we head eastwards until we find where they're stationed. Go!"

With that my army began to march towards the direction Anne-Maria had told me the meadow was in. It was only a matter of time before all of Heaven and Hell will be at my command.


	15. Other Angels?

**A/N: It's been way too long! No seriously it has, I'm so ashamed that I've spent so long from this. Anyway good news! I've finished one of my main stories giving me more time to finish this story! This has to be one of my longest running stories and all because of my bad time management. (Sigh) Also, since the recent pandemic I have some time off school, giving me more time to write! Yay!**

**Anyway, I'm back for good now and should be able to update every weekend. (Fingers crossed I actually can). I also went over the last chapters and fixed the missing spaces and grammatical errors, just so I could get back to speed with the plot and stuff. You guys must be suffering from the cliffhanger I left it on!**

**So till next time (Hopefully soon),**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sighed as I wiped my brow. The sun had just begun to rise over the meadow? No, valley now, over the valley that we all lived in. Thanks to Gwen, and us, the meadow had expanded towards the mountains close by, growing clumps of trees and acres of grass and plants along the way. But this serene landscape was a trick to what was really going on in our heads.

From around four in the morning, we've all been working. We were split into groups of five, each group tackling a certain preparation for the incoming threat named Heather. From what Dawn had told me, as well as shown me. Heather was the definition of what I call a mythic bitch. A mythic bitch, is someone who has no headway about how anyone feels. In fact, she seems like the type of person who would take your lunch and then throw it away. Just to laugh in your face, or to make you feel bad.

Yep. No wonder Dawn and her friends wanted to escape from her.

Anyway, I should get back to what I'm doing. I was helping to board up the buildings we'd recently made. Since we were expanding so rapidly, Cameron, B, Shawn and Brick had all thought of making buildings that are dotted along the land. There was a building to keep the animals penned up in at night; a building where we kept food stores; several buildings for staying in and just about any type of building for anything we needed.

But that was one of the issues. Since there were quite a few buildings, we had a lot of doors and windows to board up. I'm starting to think that rounding up the animals would be an easier job.

I sighed as I began to nail a wooden plank down. It's like everywhere I go the world is falling apart. Who knew surviving a war would be so unlucky?

As I continued to work with my group, I thought about the what-ifs in our situation. What if Heather didn't want to rule over the whole afterlife? What if all of this could have been avoided?

All I could do is think: what if.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you slackers need a break!" I scowled as I ate my lunch, "We haven't even hit a third of the way!"

My army had been marching for most of the morning. Key words _had been_. These losers decided to take a rest at what used to be a lovely park. It used to have emerald green grass, snow white daises and all sorts of trees and birds. But all of that was buried in the crust of the war; just like my happy memories. I used to come here all the time. Just sitting on this very hill and basking in the sunlight. Eat a snack or two and enjoy being with my family. Well all of them accept Damion.

But he's dead now. Just like he deserved to be. But even with him, the memories were happy. Until I grew these stupid horns and tail! They ruined my happiness. They ruined _everything! _And all those angles did was shun and laugh at me. Even my parents.

I gasped as I felt tears pool at my eyes. My fists clench automatically and my teeth grind together. This place brings back too much, we have to leave.

"We need to leave immediately!" I snapped, "I don't care if you're all dying. Haul your lazy asses up!"

"Even the strongest warriors need to rest," Scarlett, my adviser, sighed, "If you want to leave we have to rest."

"Even so, we should at least be most of the way there," I say, trying not to growl.

"Well, we'll leave in fifteen minutes, twenty at most," Scarlett responded, "You do want to win, don't you?"

"Yes," I mumbled in reply as I stuffed another cake in my mouth.

The sooner we leave the better.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked over the list of things left to do. Even though we'd gotten through quite a few things today, there was still way too many things left. It seemed as if the list just went on and on. I really need a break.

Just as I was about to write something down, I heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

"Guess someone thinks they're so important that they can just open door whenever they like," I roll my eyes as I spot the intruder. It was Bridgette. She never came in unless there was an issue.

"It's Dawn," Her hazel eyes were wide, "She hasn't come back yet."

"I'll go find her," I say as I grab my bow and a few arrows, "Finish the list for me, Bridge."

With no other words, I left the room.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I smiled as I helped a chipmunk get back into its home. All day I've been making sure that all of the animals were safe a secure, while also checking for any spying angels. Heather has a terrible habit of sending others to snoop. I should've learned that from the cameras, then Anne-Maria wouldn't have found us.

As the chipmunk finally clambered into the knothole it called home, I jumped down from the tree branch and dusted myself off.

"There!" I beamed, "You're safe and sound now!"

"If only we could say the same for you, Fallen," My eyes widened as I turned to be met by the blade of a sword.

At the other end of it was a brunette with mocha hair and freckles dotted above her turned up nose. Her brown eyes glared at me, as I gulped out of habit.

"Give us one reason not to kill you right here and now," Another angel, a male this time with jet black hair and green eyes, stood beside her. He shared the same look.

"I'm not like other Fallen," I say looking directly at them, "I want to fix Heaven."

"A Fallen wanting to fix Heaven!" A chubby girl with pigtails laughed, beside her was a tan girl who matched her, "That's the funniest thing I've heard!"

"That's so true, Sadie!" Katie giggled, "But what if she's telling the truth?"

"Fallen never tell the truth," The brunette spoke in a low tone.

"All because majority are evil, doesn't mean the minority are the same," I say as I eye the blade near my neck.

"Courtney, maybe she's telling the truth," The male with green eyes spoke.

"Yeah, she hasn't done anything to attack us," A new person spoke from somewhere I couldn't see.

"All because she helped a chipmunk doesn't mean she's good," The brunette looked at them all, "I'm still offing her."

"Wait-" A single arrow hit the tree beside me.


	16. A puppy?

**A/N: Is this real?! Yes, I'm doing a update not too long after the last one. I'm also making chapters a little longer, the previous lengths weren't exactly satisfactory. Of course, this story is nearing its close, so that's why I'm going to try and describe the preparation for the battle and the battle itself as much as I can. That means research and trying to add a few subplots.**

**Yes, subplots. Just to stretch the story a little more as it is a little short.**

**So till next time (Probably soon, but knowing me with this story another 6 months), **

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Stay right there," I say as I see the group of angels freeze.

From what I could see there were six of them. Two of them, a brunette and a guy with jet black hair, were near Dawn. The brunette held a sword and Dawn's pale blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Who said that?" A blonde who had been in the shadows, with a guy with auburn hair and glasses, spoke.

"You really want to know?" I say, remaining in the shadows of the trees.

I saw them nod as sighed as I stepped forwards into their sight. I know it was risky having pitch black wings, but I didn't see any other way to get Dawn back safely.

"You're Fallen too," The brunette breathed, her gaze cold and hard on my wings.

"Fallen?" I laughed, earning me odd stares, "I was born like this. Ever heard of an angel related to both Satan and God?"

"So the legends are true..." The guy with auburn hair and glasses breathed, "There are angels who are both corrupted yet pure."

"Yep," I say, "And you need to let go of my friend."

They all looked at Dawn who was smiling slightly.

"Not so fast," The brunette spoke, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Of course they had to be led by one of _those_ angels. The ones who think that only white winged angels were pure, forgetting the fact that demons and devils could turn into them easily.

"Would a demon or Fallen know about where the real Testament is kept?" I raised a brow.

The brunette froze as she lowered her sword. No-one knows where the Testament is kept except for a few angels, which just so happened to include my family. Not that the Testament can do anything now. It was probably destroyed in the war.

"She's a real angel," The brunette looked relieved, "We've finally found it!"

"What do you mean, 'found it'?" I gave them all a confused look and so did Dawn.

"The last safe place!" The tan matching girl beamed, "The place where all angels go when Heaven is destroyed and all hope is lost."

"Come again?" I say truly confused.

"Every time the Afterlife broke out into war, all of the angels somehow find their way to one destination," The guy with jet black hair explained, "Before this war it was Ascension City, and before that was Heavenville itself. But neither God nor Satan survived this war, meaning the angels couldn't gather together for years."

"It's true," The brunette nodded, "I'm Courtney by the way. He's Trent, the matching girls are Sadie and Katie, the blonde's Dakota and the guy with glasses is Sam."

"Nice to meet you all," Dawn spoke before I could say anything, "We're glad to have the extra help on our land."

"Land?" Sadie laughed, "That's a good one! There's no grass anywhere for miles aroun-whoa!"

The whole group laughed as Dawn pointed towards the grassy plains I'd grown for years. The sun was setting and the grass was bathed in a beautiful amber light.

"I guess what that goth chick says is true," Dakota smiled, "Heaven's becoming beautiful once more."

I just smiled at her words, knowing fully well that it was true. Bit by bit, piece by piece, our home was becoming beautiful.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Stars," I growled as I looked at the burning balls of gas. That's probably the only thing I like about them. "Why is the sky so clear?"

"That's the beauty of nature," Laurie smiled.

_Ew! _She's one of the vegan hippie people. No wonder she likes this disgusting eyesore.

"She's right," Miles, the other vegan hippie, sighed, "Nature truly is beautiful."

"Barf," I roll my eyes as I get up, "I think I'm just gonna go back to my tent."

Grumbling under my breath, I stomped towards my tent only to step in animal shit. Of course I fucking do!

"Who's animal did this?!" I seethed as I looked at all of my troops.

"Animals?" Scott, another of my brain dead soldiers, sneered, "I don't see any."

"Why would we have animals, Heather?" Taylor rolled her eyes, "It's bad enough we have to be out _here_...in the wilderness of all places!"

For once I agree with her. But we're out here for an excellent cause. We have to destroy the ever-rising Puritans before it's too late!

"Ooh, do you mean an animal like this?" Lindsay held a small chihuahua, "It's totes adorbs! Just look at its eyes!"

A group of lamebrains cooed at the animal as Lindsay held, while the rest of us held glares.

"You can't keep an animal here," I say firmly.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked, her expression confused.

"Because they're filthy and slobber all over the place!" I say trying to keep my cool, "Return it to the shithole it came from at once."

"But-"

"Now," I say teeth bared as I tried not to snarl.

"Ok, Heather," The blonde glumly walked away.

"Great, now get back to resting," I smiled, "We have a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I sighed as I set the puppy down onto the grass. I don't know why Heather wouldn't let me just keep it. It was so adorable and I didn't want it to live out there in the wild. It deserved a home...

I looked at the puppy and it stared back at me, eyes wide with hope.

I can't do it. I have to take this adorable fuzzball with me. Heather can kill me for all I care. No-one was going to make me give up this puppy. It was mine now, and I know it wants to be.

"I'm not letting you go," I say, picking up the puppy. It licked my cheek happily before barking in reply.

"Now, we just need a way to hide you..." I say as the puppy continued to nuzzle itself against me, "I know!"

"Lindsay?" I froze as I heard someone call me.

"Yeah?" I reply, nearly face-palming myself. Why did I do that? Am I trying to get caught?

"I had a feeling you'd still be with the dog," They approached me, smile on their face.

"Wait what?" I say blinking.

"Here," He passed me a backpack, "Just make sure it doesn't peek out."

"Thanks," I smiled, as I turned to face them fully, "Taylor?!"

"No, it's Tyler," He sighed.

"Oops, sorry," I chuckled slightly, "Names aren't me strong point."

"It's fine, I'm confused for her all the time," He laughed as I put the puppy into a backpack.

"Well, thanks for helping me hide the pup," I smiled, blushing slightly.

"No problem," He replied walking back to camp.

Something tells me, that me and Taylor- I mean Tyler- will get along just fine.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"So you guys survived the war too?" I raised a brow as I looked at the group of new angels.

Once again, like every time Gwen goes missing for a while, new angels appeared out of nowhere. Not that I'm against it, but I don't exactly trust this group. Something seems shady about them...well all of them except the blonde and the guy with glasses, maybe the twins too.

"Yep," The brunette, Courtney, replied, "We all found a way to survive and banded together."

"Must've been a tough journey, dudes," Geoff smiled. They all nodded.

"Nice to have you all here," Bridgette smiled, "I can imagine what you guys went through."

"Oh my gosh!" Katie, the tan twin, beamed, "Sadie look! Her hair is, like, so perfect!"

Gwen, Leshawna and I rolled our eyes at them. The twins were _those_ types. The ones that share everything they do together and have to squeal about it. I've met my fair share of those before the war...God were they fucking annoying.

"Girl, calm the fuck down," Leshawna smiled, knowingly, "All Bridge did was wash it and give it a lil bit o' love."

"Teach us your ways!" Sadie begged, "Pretty please."

"Girls, leave Leshawna alone, you're name's Leshawna right?" The blonde, Dakota smiled as Leshawna nodded, "She's probably overwhelmed."

"It's fine, sugar baby," The African-american replied, "I'm used to crowds."

That's how most of this evening went. Everyone talking and trying to get to know the new members, while I studied the most shady of the group. Trent and Courtney.

Something about those two doesn't make me feel right and usually if I feel that way, I'm right. Problem is: what are they gonna do?

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched the stars come out into the night sky. Tonight was so serene, making me envy the world for being so still while I was a jittery mess of nerves. Why couldn't I just have one day where I feel ok? Just one day? Oh, I know why. Because God decided to rage war with Lucifer? Like who the actual fuck does that except a complete egotistical maniac? I almost forgot...he's my great how many times uncle. Like that's any better.

Lowering my gaze, I stare at the grassy plains before me. A few years ago, I would've never thought that I'd find any friends. I would've laughed at the mention of it, maybe even broken down after laughing. Not that you'd care. But, now...here I was. Living in a broken world, restoring it piece by piece and yet repeating history. For around the millionth fucking time! You'd think history would get tired of repeating itself so much. Guess not...

"Release the sands of time, and help me to unbind the half demon and angel sides to once again combine," The words are soft in the silent night breeze as I look at my bow. I've repeated them countless times and yet the meaning never came to me... Who knows what they mean.

Sighing for a final time, I head back to my bed. This may be the last time in a while till I get another peaceful night.


	17. The Troops Are Here

**A/N: So, this is more or less the last chapter before the big battle, also the grand finale. (I'll probably add a few chapters about recovery, but yeah the battle's more or less the big finish). I feel so bad that you guys had to wait so long for this. Curse you laziness!**

**Anyway I've been super overloaded with school work recently (online school is worse than normal school), that's why I've been updating less frequently. I've gone back to updating weekly the story I usually update on frequently when stuff like this happens! (It's called TD: College Days, sequel to TD: High Days. For any curious readers) **

**A****nyway, I'm trying my best not to let this story fall to the bottom of the pile (again). It's been going on for over a year.**

**So, till next time (Probably once I finish Daddy's Sunshine),**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up early. Again. I hope this doesn't become a habit, I'm not exactly a morning person. Seriously.

Sighing, I get up and get ready for the day, before heading outside. By the looks of it everyone else was still asleep, with the exception of a few. This left me with time to think of what else we needed to prepare before Heather came here with her army. Dawn told me there were at least sixty healthy troops in Heather's domain, so we were outnumbered by a lot. That meant we had to be smart with how we attack them. One wrong move and she'll make us road kill.

I shiver at the thought as I pick up a stick and run it along a few tree trunks. Everything seems to be depending on violence. This was meant to be the afterlife; Heaven. So someone please tell me why war can't stop breaking out every few years? This was meant to be the place where tired souls rest after their life, not a constant battle against our own.

As I walked along the path, I couldn't help but notice that my feet were taking me somewhere. I just walked the way they chose, making sure I didn't go too far from the buildings. Speaking of buildings we have quite a few now. B, Jasmine, Shawn and Cameron really did a good job at expanding. It makes me have hope for the future, that maybe after everything's been restored everyone can settle down and be happy. No-one has to worry about anything again.

But that's just childish. Everyone knows happy endings don't exist anymore. They died with all the innocent lives lost in the war.

I sigh as I find myself on the bridge again. It's like every time I think I need to look into the river and gaze at the stars. Maybe it's because they make my problems seem so tiny in the wide scale of things. I mean I do my best thinking on this bridge.

Leaning on the railing I look into the water, watching the last pinky-orange hue disappear into blue. A calm morning to contrast the chaotic mess approaching. How irony has the best timing these days.

"Early riser too?" I look to my left to see Trent there.

He came here too? Wow, this bridge must be a lot of people's thinking space. Or...he's stalking me. I'll keep that in mind for now. Can never be too careful, creeps are everywhere these days.

"Yeah," I reply, "This whole war with Heather thing's got me waking up even if I don't want to."

"She's that bad?" He raised a brow.

"From what Dawn told me, she's horrific," I shrugged, "Personally I haven't met her. She reminds me of a Heather I used to know."

"I knew a Heather during high school," He shivered, "She was bitchy."

"Well, Heathers can be bitches," I laugh, "I definitely learned that the hard way."

"Sounds like you have trauma," He chuckled.

"Nah, just severe PTSD from bullying," I joke, "Being knocked out, beaten up and locked in a locker have been bad, but I've been through worse."

"Like?" He asked.

"Well..." I don't answer though because I can see a crowd approaching and they don't look friendly.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"You really are lazy, you know," Courtney commented.

We were all preparing for battle because Heather was approaching and fast. Everyone was given last minute things to check on and I just so happened to be paired with miss ex-CIT. I'm pretty sure I've gotten a migraine from her endless commentary.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything," I grumble.

"I am, thank you," She rolled her eyes, "I'm making sure that we have enough supplies."

"Well you'd better go an do that then," She just scoffed and then walked off.

Finally. She was really getting on my nerves. Always moaning about something not being done right. If I'm doing it so wrong, then she should just do it herself.

I then see Gwen rushing over from the woodland. She has a panicked expression and Elvis (Trent's new name) followed close behind her.

"What's got you so panicked?" I say as she gets closer.

"Heather...troops...coming," She let the words out between pants as she caught her breath, "We need to get the others."

"On it," I nod, "Courtney's probably throwing a strop somewhere though."

"Why?" She perked a brow.

"I may have pissed her off," I smirked, before heading off to get the others.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Ok, down there we have a group of angels!" I look at my troops, "They're ready to start a war and we're going to exterminate them!"

"That's really unethical Heather," Laurie spoke and Miles nodded.

"We're just repeating history," Stephanie frowned.

A few others agreed with them, making me growl. Luckily no-one heard me.

"If you have a problem, then go join them," I say, "But when my team wins, as we have the better odds, and you are probably taken prisoner or killed, don't complain."

They fell silent and I smirked as I looked at their faces. They all knew what I said was true. If they teamed with the opposition, they'd probably lose. After all I have the better troops, strategy and power. No-one could stop me.

"We're still going," Laurie and Miles stepped forward.

"Dawn was right to leave," Miles spoke, "I'd rather die being right, than live well being wrong."

"Go on then," I say, "We'll even let you switch. It'll make your demise more satisfying."

No others words said, the two vegans walked down the hill approaching the area where the opposition lived.

"Any other traitors?" I raised a brow.

The whole army shook their heads and I smiled.

"Great," I say as we begin to march down.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"That douchebag!" I say as I kick a tree stump.

I don't usually use such foul language, but he really does get on my nerves. If he'd just listen to someone then he's be able to do things right. He's always going against the rules... But that's what made him different I guess. I mean that's why he stood out in school. Those oh so many years before the war.

I sigh as I think back to those days.

"Courtney?" I turned to see Gwen behind me.

"Hey Gwen," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Heather's troop's approaching," She pointed to the hills, "Duncan said you'd be here because he pissed you off. Sorry about that."

I blinked as I heard her apology, "It's fine."

"Really?" She raised a brow, "Cause he can be a bit much. Sometimes I just feel like killing him for what he says, but then I remember the sweet stuff he comes up with too."

I frown a little as I heard her words. He moved on that quickly, huh...

"Are you two dating?" I ask innocently as I look at her, "I don't mean to be nosy, I'm just curious since you two get along so well."

"Um, yeah we're dating," Gwen looked at me, "Why the second question."

"Just curiosity," I shrugged, "Now, I think we should focus on this battle..."

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Please aid me with this, ancestors," I say as I kneel in front of the hourglass of Amerin.

It was sat on the windowsill of my bedroom, positioned just in the sun's light. Light that would be clouded with the smoke of war.

I kneeled in a praying position, hands clasped together and I closed my eyes and begged for luck. It was going to be needed with how severe everything has become. Heather has taken over and the last slivers of light will be covered by her darkness if she succeeds. The Afterlife will become a dark pit of fire and cruelty if all good is gone.

"Please," I beg again, "I beg of you to not let the good-willed die. Gift me with a vision of what will ensue."

I get nothing and sigh as I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say and Bridgette walks in.

"Heather's army is here," She says in a quiet voice.

"I know," I say gently, "I must stay here. May you ask B to come."

"Of course," She grinned, "In case I don't make it back...could you -"

"You will make it back," I smiled, "Have faith and you will."

She smiled and with no other words, she left and I went back to praying.


	18. The War Begins Again

**A/N: Well, I may have found time to write this up quicker than expected. Beware there is violence, blood and maybe a lot of cursing. (I'm overreacting it's not that bad) I mean this is a bunch of teens fighting to the death, written by a person with a vivid imagination.**

**Besides from that, I have nothing to say except thanks for baring with me for so long. This story's taken so long to get to this point (mainly because of me), but as my profile says, I'm trying to finish (and not take month long breaks) from my stories. This is the only one I've done that to and I feel so bad because of it.**

**Well, here's the new chappie,**

**D.L.D**

**Important Note: This is vital for the ending of the story. There's a poll on my profile and basically it's asking if Chris or Chef should be the new God. Please vote, I'd like to make sure the ending is how you guys would like it to be. So make sure to vote!**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to see Miles and Laurie rushing down the hill. They both carried a white scarf and waved it in the air as they shouted something. They seemed to be surrendering. Well, that's what the white scarf is meant to signify.

"B," I look at him, "Do you think Miles and Laurie and surrendering?"

He nodded.

"I agree," I smiled, "They do care about nature. Could you fetch them for me? I need to continue with the hourglass, I'm positive it'll give me an answer to this mess."

Once again, B nodded and then he left to go fetch Miles and Laurie. I'm glad my old acquaintances decided to trade sides. That means there's less deaths for me to feel guilty about, as well as a more equal battle. Although I wish it didn't have to be a battle.

I sigh as I look at the hourglass once more.

"Just give me an answer," I say as I watch the sand continue to flow downwards, "Anything would be useful..."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Ok, we may not survive this," I say.

"May not? More like will not," Leshawna raised a brow.

"Way to keep it positive," Bridgette sighed, "Just let Gwen talk."

"Thank you, Bridge," I smiled, "Anyway, we may not survive but we need to at least _try_. Heaven's worth fighting for, right?"

I was greeted by an array of answers before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't goth girl," Heather smirked as she sat on a throne.

She was in the middle of her sea of troops, each person bearing weapons. Beside her was a redhead with green eyes. I didn't like the look of her. But Heather was what pissed me most. The same Heather that 'beat' me up and locked me in lockers. Emphasis on the 'beat' because she usually got some jocks to hold me down when she punched me. If not, I would've clobbered her.

"Hi, Heather," I say casually, "Nice to see you actually were a demon underneath those wings."

"Charmed," She smirked as she looked at us all, "But I'm not here for small talk, I'm here for a battle."

Before anything else could be said, everyone was sent into a violent frenzy. Weapons were brandished and instantly everyone was engaged in a fight. All the while Heather sat on her throne, filing her nails as she watched everyone battle. Risking their lives for what they believed in.

"Still the same bitch from school," I say as I shoot an arrow at a soldier. It hits them in the eye, just as Lucifer taught me. _Bullseye_. Literally.

"Where did you learn that from?" Zoey asked from her perch.

She also knew how to use a bow, though she preferred to stay in the trees. I could see that she'd ripped her boob-tube top and had tied the red fabric around her head. She also had mud smeared on her cheeks.

"My uncle," I say as I fire another arrow, "How about you?"

"Just some spare time," She shrugged, "Two o'clock."

"On it," I nodded as I fired another arrow, "Hey, we make a good team."

"Yeah," She smiled, "You're like the older sister I'd never had. Thanks for protecting us Gwen."

"No problem," I smiled back, "You think you can handle over here alone?"

She just gave a laugh before replying, "I'll be fine. Now give Heather her karma."

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

These soldiers are actually tough. I expected Heather to be a poorly organised general since she clearly shows more interest in her nails than battle, however she seemed to have chosen her troops well. Seriously. Right now I was fighting a guy named Justin. Although he was a terrible swordsman, his looks were definitely distracting me.

"Why don't you just stop fighting," He looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling, "A beautiful angel such as yourself shouldn't be here. You should be away from this."

"Nice try Justin," I smirked as I blocked his attack, "But I'm not giving up. You're all talk and no action."

"I see," His lips tightened into a line as he grimaced, "So be your demise."

"Jeez so dramatic," I say as I drive my sword into his abdomen.

He immediately crumples to the ground, his tan skin paling as blood pools onto the ground. I scrunch my nose as the metallic scent of blood invades my nose and the scarlet liquid flows towards my feet. I step backwards. there's no way my wedges are getting ruined by bloodstains. They're my favourite pair!

As I stepped back, I got caught in a fight between Dakota and a girl who looked like a bimbo. Dakota was trying to reason with the blonde, who was swinging her sword around like crazy.

"Hey!" I say as I move to avoid getting sliced in half. I move too slow.

I feel the coolness of metal against my ear, before an intense stinging sensation as it's moved. I bring my hand to my ear to see red staining my fingertips. That dumb fuck. She just sliced my ear.

"Lindsay, please stop," Dakota continued to reason with the blonde.

"You just sliced my ear!" I yelled at the blonde.

"Oops, sorry," She gave a small smile, "I'm not use to using these pointy weapon things."

"They're called swords," I groan before walking away from the two blondes. They're clearly going to die in the middle of this.

"Hey," I scrunched my nose in disgust as I spotted a ginger-haired farmboy.

He was a constant shadow in my past that I've always tried to avoid. I thought the war had killed him, but like a rat he always survives the worst. No wonder he's got the same hygiene as a rat. It wouldn't surprise me if he was one.

"Hey farm freak," I scowl at him, "What do you want?"

"To get you back I -"

"Fuck no," I frown, "When I got with you, I was using you. I didn't have an interest, it was a spur of the moment fling."

"Sure but -"

"Scott, I said it was nothing," I say gripping my sword tighter. I swear if he pushes me towards it I will kill him. It is legal now, plus he's on the opposing side. I'd have no trouble killing him, especially for the best interests of Heaven.

"Just give me one more chance -"

"I said no!" I lunged forward, aiming to slice his neck, but he managed to block me.

"I see..." His tone was cold. Dead. "Well, I was hoping to spare you."

"Spare me of what?" I asked, "Being a housewife living on a shit hole of a farm with around twenty kids. No thanks."

I think that struck a nerve because he charged at me, knocking me to the ground. Curse my thin figure.

I then tried to get up, only to feel the familiar pinprick of the edge of the sword. It was pressed into my back and Scott had one on my neck. I let out a gulp.

Two on one. Way to be fair, let alone chivalrous. I looked at both of the guys, Scott and some guy who had dark blonde hair.

"Name's Topher," he grinned, "And _you_ have fallen into the opposition's clutches."

"So?" I raised a brow as I felt the sword go a little closer. There's definitely going to be a hole in my clothes.

"So, you're coming with us," He said drawing the sword back slightly, "Then you will suffer at the wrath of Heather."

"I see," I stand up, dusting myself off.

If I want a shot at escaping I have to play along with their little show. If I know enough, then I can find a way to get back to fighting.

We walked a little, until we came to the enclosed space of a wooded area. It was perfectly covered by trees along with a few bushes and shrubs. No-one would think anyone would go here. Perfect.

"Can we take a break," I say as I begin to 'stumble', "I think I twisted my ankle."

"No you can -"

"Let her rest, Topher," Scott nodded, "She'll be a useful fighter if she's healthy."

"Fine," He grumbled and I tried not to smirk. Scott's old crush just got me a way out.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smirked as I spotted my side crushing the opposition. I had chosen well and it paid off as I can just enjoy the battle by filing and painting my nails. Well, I actually got Amy to do them, but it's still the same.

"I can't believe my sister actually joined them," Amy spat as she watched the battle, "She always was a pussy. Never liked to go to the dark side."

"Yep," I agreed, "Weakness never prospers in this world."

"Heather," I scowled as Scarlett came, her brow furrowed, "There is a flaw in my calculations."

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow.

"Well, if anyone takes down Alejandro or myself it will be detrimental to our defeat," She swiped her brow, "Meaning that this entire battle will end and you will be forced to retreat or surrender."

"Surrendering is not an option," I scowl as I watch goth girl fighting Sugar. It was easy to tell who would win. Sugar wasn't ever of any value anyway. However it is worrying. Gwen's gotten better at fighting from the last time I saw her, well she always was good just not this good. That means she has a chance.

"I know, I know," Scarlett continued as she paced back and forth, "I'm going out into the battle."

"Do as you wish," I replied, "There's no way goth girl could defeat you and Alejandro, plus the battle will be going our way. The pure ones are severely injured and I doubt they could win."

Scarlett just sighed in reply before getting her weapons bag.

"Whatever you say, Heather," She then walked into the chaos, leaving me and Amy to enjoy the entertainment.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"Are the animals ok?" I looked over at DJ as I try to hold the doors back from the incoming soldiers.

We'd been doing this for the past while, checking the animals while taking shifts at the door. Heather's troops had still not given up on busting the door down and so I've been trying to make sure the animals and everyone inside is safe. So far everyone was fine and I knew that Dawn was tucked safely away in her own home, hidden by the treetops.

"Yeah, they're fine," DJ answered, "However there's a little surprise."

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Some little kids snuck in here," Samey came up to me, holding two squirming children.

"We're not kids!" The first one yelled.

"We're guardians!" The second yelped.

I looked at them and then noticed how they looked similar to Courtney and DJ. Definitely weird. Did DJ have a fling we didn't know about?

"Is this your kid DJ?" I raised a brow as I looked at the kid.

"Nope," He shook his head.

"We're not his kids cause we're guardians!" The first one continued, "Tell the blonde to let us go!"

"Ask nicely first," I say as Cody switched door duty with me. Sierra wouldn't let him fight.

"Fine, please tell the blonde to put us down," The Courtney looking one sighed, "We don't like being treated like kids."

"Sorry," Samey apologises as the guardians are set on the ground.

"Thank you," The female one smiled.

"So why are you two here?" I raised a brow, "Aren't guardians meant to be on Earth?"

"Well yes," DJ's one sighed, "Wait, let me call the others."

He whistled as a few more popped out. They looked like everyone in the barn.

"You see, we're just like you guys," One that looked like me smiled.

"But when you guys fucked with the Afterlife we had to come here," A very annoyed Leshawna-looking one floated about, "I hope you're all happy."

"We didn't know it would result in this," DJ replied, "Plus we didn't start this."

"You didn't fix it either," The Courtney one chimed in, "Anyway, where is my partner? I came here thinking she'd be inside."

"She's out there," I say pointing to the battle.

"Great," She groaned, "Leshawna, explain everything to everyone. And I mean the guardian Leshawna."

"With pleasure," The Leshawna grinned, "With the accompaniment of dancing."

An audible groan went around the barn as we went back to blocking the door and protecting the animals.


	19. Fix It

**A/N: Two more planned chapters left! Finally, I can say this story is nearing its close. I may also do an epilogue just to seal the deal. Also, make sure to check the poll of whether Chris or Chef should be the new God. It'll be very important for the ending/epilogue. So choose wisely.**

**Besides that, nothing to say. ****So till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smirked as I saw Gwen fall down, stuck at the blade-point of two of my finest soldiers. Alejandro and Scarlett. Two of my most trusted and skilled soldiers. The two I can depend on to finish the job. I couldn't help but feel triumphant as my smirk grew wider.

Finally, I'll be getting what I want. Finally, I'll be getting what I deserved. It felt like gift that I'd been expecting for so long and yet, it took just a simple action to get. The anticipation was killing me as Scarlett inched her sword closer to Gwen's throat. Closer. Closer. I could see the helplessness drawn over her face, fear taking over her eyes. Defeat coming closer than ever - then the brunette came charging in.

"Back off!" She moved her sword, scraping Alejandro's arm.

Scarlett and Alejandro were then forced to move from Gwen, both scowling as they gripped their swords. The brunette then helped Gwen up, eyeing Scarlett and Alejandro. Both pairs glared at each other, tension gripping the air around them. This is going to be interesting.

"I suggest you don't get involved," Scarlett spoke as she circled the brunette and Gwen, "Your defeat is inevitable. Heather will reign supreme."

"And you're fine with that?" Gwen raised a brow. She held her bow at its usual attacking position. Is that the only weapon she has? A wooden stick! Alejandro and Scarlett are definitely winning.

"She is more fair than you think," Alejandro shrugged, "To us anyway."

"And you don't get that she's using you?" The brunette shrieked, "Once she wins this, do you think she'll need you? She'll ditch you once she has power."

I smirked at her words. It's true; I don't intend to be buddies with Scarlett and Alejandro after this. Once I have the power I so rightfully deserve, I won't have to use anyone: everyone will be bowing before me. Even Gwen and her little freak show pals. That's if they even survive...

"I prefer to say it's the other way around," Scarlett and Alejandro smirked, "We're using her."

My eyes widened as I clenched my fits. Those...Those bastards! They actually thought they could two-time me? I bet they didn't think I'd be watching. Dumb fucks. I guess I'll just have to banish them after I get my power. That seems ideal.

"Wow..." Amy breathed as she paused to watch them fight, "Those two are snakes. I'm surprised you even trusted them."

"I have my reasons," I shrugged and she just sighed before heading off to do something.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"You are just so condescending!" I say as my sword clashes with the Latinos.

I was fighting against one of Heather best (and must trusted) soldiers. He told me his name was Alejandro and so far has been trying to talk me out of fighting. He keeps commenting about my strategy, composure and big brown eyes. They're like 'an infinite pool of chocolate' as he says.

"I'm just trying to make sure a beautiful, chica, such as yourself doesn't get hurt," He defends himself.

"Sure, cause you're so dependable," I roll my eyes as I block his attack, "You're just a fraud."

"A fraud? Nunca," He shook his head, "I'm just skilled at conversation."

"Mhm," I glance over my shoulder to see Gwen fighting Scarlett. So far, it's neck and neck. Both seem pretty battered though.

"But still, I'd feel incredibly guilty if your beautiful face went to the final death," He continues as we exchange parries and thrusts.

I ignore his prattle as I try to look for an opening. I need to end this so I can go after Heather. Once she's down the battle will end and peace will return to the Afterlife. But this Latino keeps trying to flirt his way out of this. It's really irritating! If we weren't in the middle of a battle, I would've accepted, but right now he's the enemy. Even if he's attractive, he's just using it as an advantage. He was like Justin, just with more social skills.

"You can do this Courtney!" I heard a childlike version of my voice say.

"Who said that?" I turned, only to nearly get my cheek cut my Alejandro's sword.

"I did!" A childlike version of myself appeared.

"You're a guardian..." I stop fighting. Alejandro perks a brow, before trying to stab me. He gets repelled by some godlike force.

"Yep," She giggled, "And I'm here to help!"

"But wouldn't that mean Alejandro has one too?" I looked at the Latino as he rubbed his head. Looks like that force really did some damage.

"Nope," She grinned, "I'll explain it later. Battle first, then I'll tell the whole story."

"Ok..." I say as I grip my sword.

Whether it's by my sword or my guardian's, Alejandro's going down.

* * *

**Ha! I placed this in the middle of the chapter so you have to notice this!**

**I said it in the A/N, but I'll say it again. **

**Make sure to check the poll of whether Chris or Chef should be the new God. It'll be very important for the ending/epilogue. So choose wisely.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I groaned as I rubbed my head. Scarlett had just tossed me aside like a rag doll, knocking me into the trunk of a tree. God, it hurt.

As I looked up, my gaze was met my electric green eyes and a sword. A wide grin was spread over the redhead's face and I could see the psychopathy hidden behind her intelligent facade.

"You should just give up, Gwendolyn," Scarlett smirked.

My eyes widened as I heard my full name again. I haven't heard it since my family were bombed; taken away in the blink of an eye. Bloody bodies buried under rubble and blazing in the flames. That day I buried my full name. Hid it under the shadows of my past, along with the rest of my former self.

Hearing it again, from someone who barely knew me, caused the memories to flash before me. Smiles, comfort, anger...tears. I couldn't help but glare at the redhead as she smirked at me, sword ready to end my life.

"How do you know my name?" I looked at her, my tone cold and lifeless.

"Who doesn't know of Gwendolyn Maves?" Scarlett chuckled, "Niece of God _and_ Satan. An honor to both demons and angels."

"Thanks for the admiration," I roll my eyes. There was nothing grand about who I was. I was just lucky enough to be born into my family. Anyone could've been me.

Scarlett said nothing, her sword incing closer to my throat. I could feel the tip of it prodding me. A small trickle of deep red slid down onto my collarbone.

"I wonder what everyone would think when I say that I had finally rid the afterlife of its deities," Her smile was dark as she bug the swords a little deeper. I hissed at the pain as a prickling sensation spread through my body, sending small jolts of pain to my arms and shoulders.

"That God and Satan will never return," She dug it deeper still. This time I could feel the sword actually opening the wound. It dug into the muscle, causing more blood to drip from my throat. If Scarlett was aiming to make my death slow and painful, then she was doing it right.

Pain filled my entire body as I tried not to cry out. It stung, it hurt, it - My chest heaved as I felt my inner demon slip into my mind. Dark thoughts swarmed as I thought about how to escape, to inflict damage on Scarlett for what she's done.

"You seem to be panicking Gwen," Scarlett bent towards me, her nose inches from mine, "Is everything ok?"

All I could do was glare at her, managing to spit in her face. My whole body ached and I couldn't think of moving with the pricking sensation of the sword on my throat. It was worse than being burned alive. Feeling my own blood leak down me as she simply smiled. I was helpless; like a worm squirming in a bird's beak.

"Any last words?" The redhead laughed as she dug the sword in deeper and I finally let out a cry. It stung... I wanted it out! I wanted the final death to come. I don't care if I know there's nothing after this! I just want to stop feeling the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. The sword had fallen and I looked up to see Scarlett crumple to the ground. A single dagger wedged into her head. Blood pooled instantly, but I didn't care. I was just happy the pain was over.

"Gwen!" I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap round me. I returned the favour, resting my head on their chest.

If Duncan didn't interfere, then I would've been killed. There'd be no chance of things going back to normal if that happened...

"You came just in time..." My voice comes out quiet. It hurts to speak.

"I know," I felt him place a kiss on my head.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The soldiers are falling. The small, yet somehow powerful, army that's opposing us has wiped out around half of our troops. All that remained was the bulky meatheads who could _actually _fight. Some people had also converted to the opposition as well. This wasn't a good thing. That meant that they knew all our plans...

I looked back at Heather. She was busy watching the battle, probably thinking that she'd win. Fool. If she wants any chance of still having her pride and life, she'd better come up with an escape. I know I am.

I peer about, looking for a route that had not too many people. If I sneak away unnoticed, I can always say to the winning side that I was hiding out. It was fool-proof, plus no-one can link me to Heather. I can always say I was forced to manicure her nails and stuff. Lying's easy.

Happy with my plan, I start to head towards a wooded area. From what I saw there's no-one there so I can easily slip past. After that I'll be a free person, able to live as I please in this ruined world.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to see that I'm on a battlefield. Corpses and body parts are littered everywhere, blood soaked into the dry soil. Flags, swords and even armour was scattered around me and for the first time in a while, I could smell the metallic scent of blood.

I looked up to see a darkened sky. Plumes of smoke mixed with clouds and I could tell the sun was hidden somewhere beneath them. It was daunting. A place that was barren and destroyed. Lifeless and corrupted.

Then, I see two angels. One of them I recognise as one of my ancestors. Their light blonde hair and pale skin made them stand out from the crowd. In their hands was the hourglass of Amerin. The one thing that was used to set time.

"We must do it," My ancestor spoke, "It's too dangerous not to."

"But it's dangerous to attempt to Jacob," I looked to my left to see God. Beside him was Satan. "It's better to leave it for Gwen."

"Gwen?" I raise a brow as I watch them.

"But what if she can't perform the incantation?" My ancestor continued, "I'm not even certain if my family are alive anymore."

"There is a lone survivor," Satan smiled softly at him, "And we've given Gwen the incantation."

"But does she know what it is?" My ancestor persisted.

"No, that's why we called to meet you," God sighed as he knit his brows, "We need you to leave a message for your relative. This moment if possible."

"In the hourglass?" His eyes widened, "That would be unwise! What if it -"

"I will send it to her," Satan interrupted, "I'll make sure _someone_ rights this wrong."

"Fine," My ancestor nodded before fiddling with the hourglass.

Suddenly, the battlefield faded and I was being pushed backwards. Faster and faster I feel down this deep dark abyss, until I was finally in another moment.

This time it was with Skywynne, God and Satan. Skywynne is the oldest ancestor my family can trace back. She was the one to create the hourglass and harness the powers of it. We call her the 'Mother of time'.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Her expression was grim, "The Afterlife's peaceful and disturbing it may -"

"Disrupt the peace, we know," God waved his hand, "It'll be fine."

Satan and Skywynne just shared a look before nodding.

"Fine," She bit her lip, "I'll help."

The three then got into a triangle, each cutting open their palms in turn. They then held their bleeding hands together, joining them into a chain. They then began to chant, leaves and odd pieces of debris floating around them. A cold gust of wind whipped past and I turned to see the sky fading away. The blue hue of the sky had turned to a blood red. The sun was also fading, its golden light dying out like an extinguished flame.

After the sky went, the land began to crumble. Dirt, grass, trees, buildings; everything was being destroyed. Replaced by barren and broken versions.

The chanting continued until the wind finally stopped, causing the trio waking up from their trance. As they did, the colour returned to everything. Blue was in the sky, yellow in the sun, green in the trees. Yet something was different. Something had been changed.

The sound of yelling confirmed my theory. A crowd gathered pitchforks and guns at the ready. The trio all grimaced.

"I hope you're happy, God," Skywynne frowned, "In your quest for perfection, you ruined what was perfect."

She then stomped off as the memory faded and I heard a voice.

"Fix it," It faded into the black abyss.

I then woke in my room.


	20. The Battle

**A/N: Ah, one more chapter after this one...**

**Well, sorry it took over a year to finish a story I could've finished quickly. I've literally had a bunch of stories that are longer than this finished in a shorter time. At least I'm finishing it I guess, plus it's something to do during this pandemic. And I finally finished one of my other stories, so more time for this! ****Anyway, here's the next chappie, a labour of my hard work.**

**Also, thanks for voting for the new god! You all wanted Chef to be God rather than Chris. Guess it's just known that Chris would make a terrible god.**

**Before I forget, Guest reviewer JustaFriend I'm not planning on leaving any of my stories unfinished (this one included). I have to admit I haven't prioritized this one, placing it at the back and as something I can 'finish later'. I didn't think later would be over a year later. ****Plus I love the idea of heaven and hell too! ****I'm glad you like this story too.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say I've gotten this far so I will finish this. I more or less vowed to finish all things I start on here. So no story of mine will be discontinued, no matter how long it takes to finish them! UWU**

**Hope you're all safe and well,**

**D.L.D**

**P.s. It's a double update today! Just so you guys can get the ending *Happy noises***

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"I think they stopped," I say as I fail to feel anyone pushing against the barn door.

So far everyone's been trying to keep the animals safe from the conflict outside, as well as stop the soldiers from getting in. We've succeeded, however, their silence is concerning me. No-one tries to attack somewhere and just walks away peacefully if they can't succeed. Usually there's some sort of fight or struggle.

"Finally," Noah sighed, "I was getting a migraine from that noise."

Everyone, including the guardians, nodded in agreement, while I just looked at the door. Something told me they weren't done; not yet anyway.

"You have a hunch?" I gasped as my guardian popped up. She had her hair in a short blonde ponytail, wearing a baby blue hoodie and some capri shorts. I'd forgotten we all had one.

"Yeah..." I say as I recollect myself, "I don't think the soldiers are done. No-one just walks away like that."

She nodded, "I agree. They have to be planning something -"

Suddenly a horse neighed, immediately bucking in its pen. That isn't normal.

"DJ, go check on the animals," Leshawna rolled her eyes, "You too Ella."

The two nodded and went to check on the animals. Everything seemed fine until we heard someone shriek.

"They set it on fire!" DJ's voice screeched.

"Oh, the poor thing..." Ella's voice joined his, "I'll sing to cheer it up!"

The sound of singing filled the barn as the horse's whinnies and neighs calmed down. All the while, the rest of us were inspecting the other pens as well as the barn itself. If any other part was on fire, then the whole building would burn down, forcing us out. Then we'd have to hope for the best in battle, as well as protect the animals.

"I found the source!" Emma's voice called out.

"Coming!" I abandon my post at the door and leave my guardian to deal with it.

I then looked at the source. It was a pile of grass and twigs set alight by a match, burning away in a pile of hay. All I did is growl as I dumped some water on it. Wait...where did I get the water from?

I looked at my hands to see small droplets of water on them. Everyone looked at me equally astonished. Did I just do that?

"How can you do that?" Emma raised a brow, "Didn't the founders of Heaven die?"

"Yeah, they did," Cody agreed, "And their powers were watered down through the generations, altering it useless today."

"I know," I breathe.

"So how can you use yours?" Leshawna raised a brow, "And wouldn't that mean all of us have some sort of power?"

"I guess," I shrugged, "Maybe Dawn could sort this out? I mean she knows the most about the founding of Heaven and stuff."

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream and then the sound of hurried footsteps, joined with singing.

"Fire by the bunnies!~" Ella sang as she approached us, "I'm trying to calm them~"

I nodded before sighing and heading towards the fire. This was going to be a long ordeal.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Finally!" I smiled as I removed my sword from Alejandro's chest.

I had finally defeated him in battle and my guardian seemed equally as happy. We were proud, after all most girls would've fallen for his charms, but I'd persevered and won. Maybe I had my rocky past relationships to thanks for that.

"I see you've killed the eel," A stocky girl stood in front of me.

She has short, dirty blonde hair and wore worn, dented armor. It looked as if she took pride in her rugged appearance, perhaps even using it to intimidate people. To me, it just showed no commitment.

"And what of it?" I raised a brow, "Isn't he your teammate?"

"Nah, Ale-jerko was a pain," She smirked, before raising her sword, "But seeing as you did kill one of my 'teammates' I guess I'll have to off you. It's a shame because your skills would've been useful for our team."

I just smiled as I got into my ready position. If she was ready to up my kill counter, then she's more than welcome to. I'd been looking forward to having a one-on-one battle with someone who was actually serious about the fight.

Immediately our weapons clashed, small sparks hitting the trodden and bloody grass. I could tell from her stocky appearance that the girl had been training for this moment for years, or was just a bully. Probably the second. Either way she knew that she'd have someone to fight. She just didn't know that someone wasn't going to lose. Not today.

Guardian Courtney sat in a tree, watching as the girl and I exchanged blows. She seemed to be content, munching on something as she hummed a tune.

"Her name's Jo!" She randomly called out.

I just ignored her and continued to fight with Jo. I aimed for her gut mostly, knowing that it'd immobilize her. Problem was she did too. It was a competition between who could get to whose gut first and judging my how swiftly I had to move, Jo was..._winning. _Embarrassing I know. Plus she'd managed to cut my arm and leg, while I'd only managed to leave a mark on her temple. I was looking like roadkill compared to her...

"Her name's short for Josephine," My guardian suddenly called out.

Jo cringed at the sound. She then turned to face guardian me.

"Hey! How'd a runt like you know my name?"

"Because I know all," Guardian me smirked.

"Sure, cause a kid like you is definitely wise," Jo scowled, turning her back on me to point her sword at the guardian.

"And someone like you shouldn't be so fat," Guardian Courtney smiled smugly.

Since Jo had turned her back, I took the chance to attack. Moving quickly I plunged my sword into Jo's back, making sure it punctured a lung or something. The brute immediately groaned in pain before falling to the ground. Blood spilled everywhere, soaking the soil as Jo slowly lost consciousness. I stared blankly as her corpse grew limp, the color fading from her face.

"We did it!" Tiny me cheered as she floated down from the tree, "I knew taunting her would work."

"So that's why you were in the tree," I smiled.

"Yep," She grinned, "We do make a great team!"

"We sure do," I laughed.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I dashed through the woods, making sure not to trip over any roots or bushes. I needed to get out of here before anyone asked where I was. If the the opposition knew I was escaping, then Heather knew I was escaping. If Heather knew I was escaping wouldn't lead to anything good. Trust me.

I continued through the trees, often sticking to the shadowy areas. Some people were battling close to here, meaning I had to be extremely careful around them. They were often too busy fighting to care about me though, so I easily slunk past. Then I heard a voice.

"Who dares to pass through my woods!" The voice was feminine and I heard it from the trees.

Brushing it aside, I continued onward. I don't need to stop for some crazy tree person. I can easily get past.

"Are you really going to ignore the great Ellievor?" I froze as I heard that name.

There was this story that went around while I was a kid. It was about some woods and apparently an angel was wrongly imprisoned there by a demon. It then stole her body, splitting her mind into two. She then went back to kill her family and friends, before making herself a home in the woods that changed her. It ended with her killing anyone who didn't answer her when passing through 'her' woods.

"No, of course not!" I laughed sheepishly, "I just didn't recognise you."

"Are you sure?" The voice was close. Too close. "Because I don't recognise _you_!"

The voice's owner then popped out. It was some ginger dressed in green. She had a distant look in her eyes and grinned as she spotted me. Definitely a raving lunatic.

"I knew you were part of the opposition!" She beamed as she grabbed a dagger, "And everyone said I was crazy for hiding in the woods. I just stopped another enemy from deserting. This'll definitely up my kill score, maybe I'll get a shiny medal for it too!"

"Hey, can't we reach an agreement," I say as I place my hand behind my back. My hand wrapped around the hilt of my sword. Luckily I thought to bring a weapon with me.

"Agreement? What type?" The ginger froze.

"Ah...well I -"

"You have nothing, therefore no agreement," The ginger then sprung onto me.

I had reached my weapon just in time as I countered her attack. She sighed in frustration.

"You now made my job a thousand times harder!" She huffed as she tried to bring the dagger closer, "I want that medal!"

"Well, I don't want to die," I say rather blatantly.

"Fair point," She nodded as she continued to try and kill me.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Gwen!" Dawn comes bounding up to me, her pale face red with effort, "Gwen, you need to come with me."

I'd been sent back to where Zoey and some others were handling injuries. Duncan had left to go help in the battle, leaving me to think about my close encounter with the final death.

I run my hand over my neck, shivering as I can still feel the blade lodged there, Scarlett grinning madly as she looked directly in my eyes. Blood lust. The one thing that can describe the whole ordeal. Really, there was no need for her to draw it on for that long. But then again I wouldn't be alive if she did.

"Gwen, we have no time to think," Dawn grabbed me softly by the arm, leading me towards the exit, "We have a huge mistake to fix."

"What do you mean?" I say as the blonde begins guiding me down a series of paths and turns.

We were getting further and further away from the building that was being used as a makeshift hospital. In fact we'd ended up in what looked like a wooded area. Greenery surrounded me from all angles, a few animals rushing past but many being caught in the battle not too far away.

"I had a vision," Dawn stops, seating herself on a rock.

We were by a stream, the once clear water stained red from blood. A few smooth rocks were scattered across it, many lining the bank. I decided to seat myself on one beside Dawn, ignoring the water that sprayed on me. A vision was something to be treated seriously. In fact it was something that often led to a disastrous event. But that would make no sense since we were in the middle of a war right now - unless it was to do with everyone dying. A mass genocide would be a disastrous event, even in a war. But doesn't that mean Heather will win?

"What did you see?" My voice came out scratched, probably from my damaged throat.

"How all of this began," She spoke, her gaze focused on the stream, "My ancestors helped your uncles to 'perfect' this place. They had advised against it, as well as Satan, however God told them to press on and do as he asked. So they did the unthinkable."

"So your saying the war started because of some perfection process," I raise a brow as the blonde nodded, "How?"

"They used a form of dark magic," Dawn's brows were furrowed, "Something that can only be reversed by doing the same. Apparently they left that burden to you."

"Figures," I roll my eyes, "So how do we do this?"

"They said they gave you the incantation," She answered, "I have the hourglass, but we need the incantation to complete the entire process. Have you got any idea of what it is?"

I frowned as I racked my brain for answers. My uncles hadn't been very helpful in the whole advice department. They both disagreed on everything, both of the despising the idea of even the slightest thing the other suggested. In fact the only thing they agreed on was giving me my bow. The same bow with the words carved into it.

_Release the sands of time and help the half demon and angel sides combine._

"I know what we need to do," I say as I hop from the stone, "But I'm going to need your help doing it."

Dawn smiled, happiness evident in her features.

"I knew you'd figure it out!" She grinned, "Now let's hurry."


	21. The End

**A/N: The final chapter unless I do a little epilogue. I'll probably will. Look out for a time skip in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, this story is finally finished! Closed. Over. Sealed. You cannot imagine how happy I am that it is finally done and I have more time (more like less guilt) to do other stories. Although I have another story I haven't updated in a while. I should actually check that one...**

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed or anti-climatic. I'll admit halfway through I lost the motivation and passion for this story. I may do a rewrite but I think it'll just end up being forgotten, I'll work on one behind the scenes (maybe).**

**Don't forget to review! And thanks for dealing with me for so long. I more or less neglected this story.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"These fires keep starting!" I frown as I feel myself growing tired.

The opposition had been trying everything in their power to set the barn alight. In fact I've put out so many fires I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up. Exhaustion was beginning to grow in my limbs, as I extinguish yet another fire. I move my fingers, barely able to bend them.

"I'm all out," I look at the others and they all wear the same expressions.

"I guess we have no defense now," Leshawna sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek, "Unless...can you do one more big wave Bridge?"

"Maybe," I say as I look at my hands.

They looked tired and damp, drops resting on my palms. Not to mention how I was feeling. Conjuring water out of thin air was difficult and definitely taxing.

"Ok, we'll buy you some time," She grinned, "I'll get everyone else into position. You rest and when I say make that big ass wave."

"Ok..." I say as I flop down onto a hay bale.

I sighed as I watched the African-American rushing about, telling everyone instructions and then receiving smiles and nods in return. Soon everyone was doing a job, most disappearing into the back and coming back with a few animals before placing them in front of the barn doors. All of the animals were out of the stables in as little as ten minutes, with Ella and DJ keeping them calm and obedient.

Leshawna then emerged from the back, a few others with her. They all had weapons, pieces of armor distributed between them. They all then headed to the windows and other exits, all in position to open them.

"Ok Bridge," Leshawna spoke, "I'm gonna need your biggest wave yet."

I nodded, closing my eyes and sticking my tongue out in concentration. I focused on the rhythm of my heartbeat, cancelling out the shouts and yells from outside. Ignoring the thoughts pressing into mind and all of the doubts and tiredness consuming my form.

I could feel the droplets all joining to create one giant form. An orb of water, shimmering in the room as I poured more and more of my energy into it. Water joins everything; the land, the sky and most importantly life. Water provides life. In one swift motion I let it all go. I opened the gates, releasing everything.

My eyes flung open, the water rushing out from all angles around me. I watched as I all escaped, cascading from all the opening of the barn and pushing open any barricades. Not too long after I heard a few shouts and desperate yells.

I looked outside a window to see a murky river flooding across the area near the barn. It had somehow expanded, forming a river of sorts, and sweeping up anything in its path. Only letting go of what it found innocent.

"Yes, girl!" Leshawna beamed as she put a relaxed hand on my shoulder, "I knew yo could pull it off."

"Yeah," I say as I look across the battlefield only to see Gwen and Dawn near Heather.

I frowned. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"I should've bent you towards suicide all those years ago," I hissed as my sword crashed with Gwen's bow.

I had had multiple chances to get rid of the gothic nuisance, however I had thought she would die in the oncoming war. That was evident in the way she had come to school with some sort of new injury every day. Apparently a bunch of guys jumped her because of her dad's job. Sad, I know. But it was really funny until she started carrying that damn bow. That bow made her think she was made of steel.

"All these years and you still haven't changed," Gwen growls as she pushes me away, before quickly getting an arrow ready.

I glared at her, my shield risen and ready. If she thought I was anything like the naive and innocent angel I was a few years ago, she had another thing coming. The war had changed me. Hardened me. I was more cruel than petty; more merciless than bitchy. I had replaced those attributes for things that made my survival in this hellhole possible. For things that people would fear and respect.

"You knew each other before?" Dawn's voice broke the glare.

I forgot the little hippy was watching. She was just sitting on the sidelines, occasionally warning Gwen of attacks or covering for her. It had pissed me off really fast, especially sins she was one of my more _reliable _followers. Then Gwen had to come along and steal her and her friends.

"Ew, I did not know her," I frown my shield still held up, "She was a lonely nobody. I simply helped her to achieve sad cutter goth status."

"Wow, cause that's so much better," Gwen rolled her eyes, firing a few arrows at me.

I caught them on my shield, tossing it to the side as I noticed multiple dents. She's gotten better. That's obvious.

"Fuck you," I snarl, not wanting to continue this. I just wanted to slaughter her and get on with my supreme reign. This Goth was just an obstacle in my path to a prosperous future. A hazard in the grand scheme of things. The sooner she was eliminated, the sooner I win all.

We were then sent into an all out brawl. Me trying to strike the goth with my sword, while she did her best to avoid my attacks while aiming to shoot my head. I bet you could guess who was winning. Yep, I was actually overpowering Gwen. The one who was meant to come from some family that had a long linage from God and Satan.

I couldn't help but laugh as I knocked her bow aside, making the goth fall on her behind. She scowled as I came face-to-face to her, my sword ready to plunge her in the throat. The same spot she was injured in. dawn had long been taken care of, one of my guards engaging the freak in a battle. She had no weapon on her so she was definitely dead.

"Why do you want to destroy us all?" Gwen looked at me, her dark eyes pleading.

Deciding to give her a final answer, I smirked as I placed the tip of my sword against her bandaged neck.

"Because all of you wanted to destroy me so badly," I say my face near hers, "All of you hated me because of what I was."

I was about to plunge the sword into the goth, however I froze as I felt something impale me. I looked down, blood rising from my chest and gushing out onto the ground. Thick and red it oozed from my mouth, staining everything around it crimson. Gwen simply grimaced, wiping her lip of blood. Her hand was limp by her side, but I could see my sword had hit her throat, piercing the wound open.

"You...bitch," I say as I feel the word wobble and shake.

It wouldn't be long before I passed out and never woke up. I could tell from the way my chest ached. The way my heart beat erratically, trying to function despite the puncture. I was probably turning red from effort now.

"It's not too late," Gwen's voice was soft and scratchy, "You can...you can still join us. Maybe even...become friends..."

"I'd rather _die_," I give out a laugh that was meant to be menacing, however it came out sad maybe even regretful, "I would rather die for what I believe in than be friends with_ you_ or any other scum of the afterlife."

I then push the arrow deeper into my chest, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I collapse the world fading into a colourful haze...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

She's dead. Heather is dead!

I should be celebrating however I can't find a smile on my face. Neither can anyone who has stopped battling. No-one could celebrate. Not yet anyway. Not faced with the mess of the world we have left. our only distraction from our pitiful existence was this war. The hope that this war would result in a new beginning. But now that the war has ended what will be our new beginning?

There is no God; there is no Satan. There is no good; there is no bad. So what is left?

"We're defected..." I breathe out the words in a gentle sigh.

None of us were purely good. None were purely bad. We were all a shade of grey; a mixture of the two things that had been divided for so long. The two things that dictated our society. So how would society function? We would just break out into a war again. No-one can live in peace forever. The rise and fall of Heaven was proof of that.

"What are they doing?" A blonde who looked a lot like a bimbo, pointed towards Gwen and Dawn.

The two were walking up a hill, both wearing solemn expressions. Gwen carried her bow and Dawn an hourglass. Both looked pretty beat up with blood and injuries covering their forms. In fact I could see the bandage around Gwen's neck stained a deep crimson.

"Yeah, what _are_ they doing?" I say as I focus on the two.

They suddenly stop, talking for a few seconds, and then nod at each other. Dawn then gets a dagger and cuts open her palm.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"You do understand that we can die," Dawn looked at me, her face serious.

We were at the same location the incantation was last performed at. The place where everything began and will end. Everything was set up, the hourglass, my bow and most importantly the dagger. A simple tool we'd use to help us.

"I know," I look back at her, "But I'm willing to risk it."

The blonde nodded as she cut open her palms. Dawn hissed, blood dribbling down her arms and staining her white shirt as she passed me the weapon. I then cut my palms, ignoring the sharp sting as it pierced my flesh. I then looked at my bow, memorizing the words as I joined hands with Dawn. The hourglass was between us, dormant as blood dripped to the grass below.

"Release the sands of time and help me to unbind, the half demon and angel sides to once again combine," I begin to chant, ignoring the bubbling and hissing sensation that was travelling through my veins.

Blood dripped to the ground, more thick and oozing. I could see it turning dark, not mixing with Dawn's anymore. Instead it stood out the darkness glowing and pulsing as I continued to chant, eyes sealed shut and mind focused on not screaming out in pain. I grit my teeth, chanting as best as I could.

"You have to continue," Dawn's voice sounded, strained.

It was hard to hear her against the sound of the wind. It seemed to howl as I whipped against us and I wanted to open my eyes to see exactly what was going on but Dawn's words made me keep them sealed shut. Instead I tried to focus on the thrumming in my veins, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation.

It seemed like it had been a day, maybe longer, when I felt something else happen. It was like energy being drawn out of me all at once. Hissing I arched my back as I felt something come out of me and I could tell that it had split into two. Just from the way the energy seemed to have left me. Dawn seemed to notice this too as she spoke.

"You can open your eyes," The blonde spoke softly.

I opened them to see a whole new version of the Heaven I knew. The once ruined and corpse-filled land was filled with grass and a clear sky. Bodies still lay on the ground, however they didn't appear to be in pain instead they lay in peaceful positions, small smiles gracing their faces. Even Heather who had died with a twisted expression of pain and anger.

"Am I alive?" I turned around in shock to see two men behind me.

One was broad shouldered and muscular, his bald head catching the sunlight. The other was smaller but still muscular, with his hair swept into what must be a 'fashionable' style.

"Yes, you are," Dawn stepped forward shocking me, "I believe you are Chef and Chris, the new replacements."

She pointed to each of them as she said their names, making me even more confused. Replacements? Since when did God and Satan plan for this? Did they know that everything was going to fall apart? Is that why they seemed to focus on teaching me things I thought were useless at the time.

"Ah yes, I was told about that in Purgatory," Chef nodded, "Didn't expect to be greeted by such a bright place and a fairy."

"I'm not a fairy, I'm angel," Dawn explained, "So, which is light and which is dark?"

"I'm obviously the light," Chris grinned, "And I don't remember dying to become some weird winged thingy."

"Looks like we found our new Lucifer," Dawn sighed as she gave the two men a glance, "Welcome to the Afterlife. I'm Dawn and this is Gwen, we'll be teaching you how to be successful leaders."


	22. Epilogue: Normal

**A/N: Here is the epilogue. Just a small glimpse into the future for anyone who's interested as to what happened next.**

**Not much to say other than that,**

**D.L.D**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"It's finally back to normal," I sigh as I look over the city from the skyscraper.

It's been two years since the whole war incident and ever since everyone's been working hard on rebuilding the Afterlife to its former glory. Whether that was by doing construction work, growing crops, or even just finding others who had survived the decade or turmoil caused by the previous leaders of Heaven and Hell; everyone had put effort into this place and it had paid off.

"Gwen, you have to be down at the city centre in an hour," I sighed as I heard my assistant's, Zoey's (yeah she took the job, we're more friends than boss and worker) voice from the intercom.

Sighing I walk over to my desk and press a button, "Ok, I'll be down in five. Have Chris and Chef gotten there yet?"

"Chef's there," Zoey answered, "Punctual as always. Chris...well you know how he is."

"Definitely," I nod.

Chris was the one member of the supreme council, as we called it now, who didn't take his job seriously. He was the replacement for Lucifer, the uncle I'd preferred, however with the way he acts I prefer Chef. The only reason I'm even on the council is to be a tiebreaker. My word was final as I was the oldest person in the Afterlife with ties to God or Lucifer.

Pretty ironic that an eighteen year old would get more respect than men who were in their thirties. I know. But people trusted me more as I usually made much wiser decisions that Chris and Chef. Especially because they were quite young in terms of how age works in the Afterlife.

"Well do you want me to get someone to get him?" Zoey's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"No, if he misses it he misses it," I say nonchalantly, "I doubt he'll miss the celebration of the day he arrived here anyway. Dawn told me he never misses anything that boosts his ego."

And she was right. The bastard never missed anything to do with himself.

"Ok then, make sure to be down in two," I then heard the familiar click of her leaving the line.

Sighing I grab my jacket and bag and head downstairs to the main entrance. At least tonight was meant to be fun.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

"Gwen's gonna be late at this rate," I sigh as I snuggle up to Geoff.

Everyone was outside in the city centre, getting ready for the fireworks display that was scheduled for the celebration tonight. In fact the whole city seemed to be here to see the events that had been planned for the second anniversary of the remaking of the Afterlife.

War had been a issue long gone as well as injustice and cruelty. Both demons and angels were free to cross the borders of Heaven and Hell. Many finding jobs and families within both borders and even making more hybrids than ever recorded. In fact a lot of the population had become a mixture of demon and angel because the prejudice was gone.

"I know," Leshawna nodded, "It's be a shame if she misses the display."

"Yeah, DJ and I put so much effort into it," Geoff sighed, "It'd be a bummer if she doesn't get to make it. After all tonight is about celebrating how she changed everything."

We all replied in agreement, waiting for the fireworks to go off.

Just as the first one went off, Gwen and Duncan came both looking like they'd rushed here. A knowing smile crept onto my face as I moved from Geoff taking Gwen to the side.

"Where were you?" I asked smirking.

"I'll tell you later, Bridge," She gave me a smile.

"Oh, you have to give us all the deets," Leshawna grinned.

"And I'll tell you guys later," Gwen replied winking, "Let's just enjoy tonight. Everyone's been working so hard and things have just only gone back to normal."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. She was right. For the first time since the first war everything had returned to normal. And I have a feeling everything will be ok from now on.


End file.
